15 Going On 25
by s2LaDolceVita
Summary: When 25 year old Helga gets into a car accident she ends up getting amnesia and starts to think she is 15 again. Can Arnold save their marriage or is it too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Hey Arnold. All rights go to Craig Bartlett and Nickelodeon.**

A/N: Hi everyone! This is my very first Hey Arnold fic so please review and tell me what you thought of it! =) Also in this story FTI and TJM never happened. Another thing, this story will actually be completely different from the movie 13 going on 30 in case you assumed it was going to the same story.

So with that said, enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>15 Going On 25<strong>

Present Day

Helga Pataki couldn't fight the tears that were threatening to spill over her cheeks as she recalled the events that had unfolded just the week prior. Her knuckles were turning white as she gripped the steering wheel of her car tightly. She couldn't believe it. The words replayed in her mind over and over like a broken film.

_"I love him Helga. I'm sorry"_

Helga glanced at the divorce files which lay in the passenger's seat next to her. How had things come to this? She felt her heart ripping from inside her chest.

Helga continued to stare at the files. So this is how it all ended huh? A good chunk of her life wasted. Lost in her deep thoughts, she lost concentration of the road. Suddenly, Helga heard the loud blast of a car horn. When she looked up she saw a car swerve into the lane in front of her. She let out a scream as she tried to avoid the car, but her car spun out of control and into the next lane right into oncoming traffic. Helga's screams drowned out the sound of metal colliding against metal.

The last thing Helga saw were the two blinding lights of beamers.

* * *

><p><strong>August 2004<strong>

"Hey batter batter Hey batter batter hey"

Fifteen year old Helga stood tall against the baseball plate. It was the summer before their second year of highschool and she had certainly changed in appearance. Though she was still on the thinner side of the spectrum, Helga's curves had started to come in as puberty worked its magic. Despite the signature uni-brow she still proudly sported, she was starting to become an attractive girl. Thick lashes framed her clear sapphire eyes and her skin was creamy and unblemished. Her long silken blonde hair that she had once used to tie into atrocious pigtails, now hung loosely around her shoulders.

Rhonda Wellington-Lloyd had once told her that if she just plucked her eyebrow and dressed up she might actually look, well, pretty. Pretty? Helga could snort at the thought. What a bunch of phooey. Helga didn't want to be pretty. She didn't want to be some fragile doll that guys drooled over like little Miss Lila Sawyer. She was Helga G. Pataki and always would be. So she hid her blossoming curves under a loose long sleeved pink shirt and covered her long shapely legs in a pair of jeans.

The gang had all grown up along with her. Arnold especially. Having hit his growth spurt over the summer, Arnold now towered over her. His once boyish features were now becoming more rugged like a mans. Nonetheless, there were some things that never changed and that was her attitude towards him.

"Criminy Football Head we haven't got all day!", she yelled out to Arnold who stood across from her, readying his bat.

Helga stretched her arm back as she threw the baseball across the field.

"Sttriiike one!" Stinky yelled out.

"My 80 year old grandma could hit better than you Arnoldo!", Helga taunted.

She threw the ball again.

"Striiikke two!"

"What's the matter Football Head? You got a run in your pantyhose?", Helga chuckled.

Arnold squinted at her from across the field. He tightened his grip on the ends of his baseball bat and held his stance.

"Just throw the ball Helga", Arnold said through gritted teeth.

"Suit yourself Arnoldo, if you can handle it that is", Helga smirked as she threw a fast-ball his way.

The ball made a solid thwacking noise as it made contact with the hard wood of Arnold's baseball bat. It sailed through the air and aimed straight for Helga. Hitting her straight on the forehead, Helga felt her eyes roll backward and her body weaken as she collapsed to the ground.

"Helga!", she heard Arnold yell.

All around her it went pitch black.

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

Helga opened her eyes slowly. Where was she? She looked down at herself. She wore a clean white hospital gown. She looked around the room confusedly. It was just a typical starch white hospital room.

"Helga, oh thank god", a man said as he stumbled into her room.

He was out of breath as though he had run all the way here. The man appeared to be in his mid to late twenties and had Blonde hair that was neatly combed back. Something about him seemed awfully familiar but she just couldn't place where she had ever seen him before.

"...Who are you?", Helga uttered softly.

"So now you're going to pretend you don't even know me? Is that it?", the Blonde man scoffed.

But his expression softened as he looked her over, "Are you alright though? You're not hurt?"

"Seriously. Who are you mister?", Helga repeated looking up at him with wide eyes.

"What? Mister? Helga drop the act. Don't you think you've said enough already?", the man furrowed his brows in annoyance.

"Look Mister, I really think you got the wrong room", Helga tried to protest.

"Stop it already Helga! I know you're just doing this to aggravate me. You said you wanted to forget that I even existed and now you're even going to forget your own husband's face?", the man yelled at her.

"Hus...hus...Husband?! Are you crazy?", Helga yelled out. "Mister I'm only fifteen for Christs sake!"

"Fif..fifteen?", the man stuttered in shock. Now it was his turn to look at her with absolute bewilderment.

"Helga I think we ought to call the doctor in here".

* * *

><p>"So you really don't know this person?", the Doctor motioned to the Blonde man who stood next to him.<p>

"Like I keep telling ya doc, I really don't know him!", Helga said in exasperation.

"So you don't remember anything?", the doctor noted on his clipboard as he stood at her bedside.

"It's not that I don't remember. I just have never seen this guy in my life alright?", Helga scowled.

"Okay well then, do you remember how you ended up here?"

"Of course I do! It's all because of that creep Football Head.", Helga explained.

"Football Head?"

"Yeah. This kid named Arnold. He beamed me right in the head with a baseball. Look can I go now? I'm gonna miss Wrestlemania"

"Well wait just a second, I have a few more questions. What year is it?"

"Criminy Doc, it's 2004!".

The doctor and the blonde man exchanged looks.

"I think we need to conduct a few tests and xray scans", the doctor concluded.

* * *

><p>The Blonde man sat across from the doctor who was showing him the results of Helga's MRI scans.<p>

"Fortunately, your wife does not have any brain damage however she appears to be suffering from a form of Amnesia which is typically caused by car accidents. She is having the inability to recall parts of her memory"

"So what happens now?", the blonde man inquired, "When do you think her memory will return?"

"I can't tell you exactly when. We will have to wait and see. There are some cases where the memories just spontaneously return but in others...it may be permanent".

* * *

><p>After some time the man had managed to all but drag Helga from the hospital to their house.<p>

"Helga, we both could've been killed! Don't touch the steering wheel when I'm driving", the man scolded her as they entered the house.

"Mister, please just let me go! My old man owns a beeper franchise, he'll give you all the money you want if you just let me go home", Helga said desperately.

The blonde man sighed and rubbed his temples.

"This _is_ your home Helga."

"This isn't my house! Look bucko, I don't know who you are, but I took some karate lessons. This is kidnapping!"

"Helga we're married!"

"How many times do I have to tell you, I'm FIFTEEN!", Helga screamed.

"I think you should sit down", the man motioned to the couch.

"Oh no way pal. I'm not sitting down anywhere until you tell me who you are and what you want"

"Helga you're not fifteen. You are twenty-five!", the man groaned in frustration.

"Twenty-five?", Helga snorted, "Yeah and I'm a monkey's mother"

"Look in the mirror", the man sighed as he pointed to the mirror across the room.

Helga turned around and peered into the mirror. She drew a sharp intake of air as she stared at the strange woman staring back at her in the reflection. Her once pinstraight blonde hair now fell in soft waves and she no longer had the uni-brow. Helga felt her face and her hair before she clamped both her hands to each side of her cheek and let out a blood-curdling scream.

"Helga. Try to relax", the man grabbed her arm gently and lead her to the couch.

"So..so who are you?", Helga reiterated as she stared at him intensely.

"It's me" the man answered, "Arnold"

"Ar—arnold?", Helga gasped, "Football Head?"

"Yeah!", Arnold brightened and pointed to himself, "See? Same football shaped head."

Helga stared at Arnold. He _did_ look familiar. The same features but somehow older.

"Well...gee, it really is you isn't it?", Helga replied.

"Do you remember now Helga?", Arnold said.

"Oh I remember alright bucko", Helga glared. "I remember everything"

"Everything?" Arnold sighed, "Okay, look I'm sorry Helga. I really am. To tell the truth, after I let you go like that I regretted it a lot. But you have to know that I never did anything like what you're thinking of, it's all a huge misunderstanding, you've gotta believe me."

"What are you yapping about hair-boy? I mean I remember you socking me in the face with that baseball. I oughta pound you", Helga said as she raised her fists.

"Helga?", Arnold nervously laughed as he backed away slowly.

"Come here Football Head, you're dead!", Helga said as she stumbled over something.

"Ow!", She cried out as she grabbed her stubbed toe.

"You okay Helga?", Arnold said grabbing her arm again.

Helga bent down to pick up the object she had tripped over. It was a photo-frame. Helga's jaw almost dropped when she saw the wedding photo that the frame contained. More specifically, her and Arnold's wedding photo.

"We...we're really married?", Helga managed to choke out.

"Well uh..yeah, that's what I've been saying", Arnold muttered sheepishly.

For the second time that day, Helga felt her knees go weak as she fainted dead away.


	2. Chapter 2

"Helga!" Arnold yelled out as he rushed to her. He scooped her petite body off the ground and carried her to their bedroom. After carefully laying her on the bed, he rushed to get a cold damp washcloth. He gently wiped the sides of her face in an effort to cool her down.

She looked so serene laying there. This last week alone had been pretty hellish for them even before the car crash had happened. He couldn't remember the last time they had just been happy. He stroked her cheek. Her porcelain skin was smooth and soft and her lips were a soft peachy-pink. Arnold found himself drawing closer to her. Closer until his lips were just inches away from hers. It was at this moment that Helga opened her eyes.

For a moment that seemed like an eternity they just stared at each other frozen. Helga's face began to redden and Arnold felt his own cheeks start to burn. Helga's eyes widened and the spell was broken. On a quick reflex she shoved Arnold hard off the bed.

"Ouch! What'd you do that for Helga?", Arnold said rubbing his behind from the fall.

"W-w-what were you trying to do Arnold?" Helga shrieked as she grabbed a pillow and held it in front of her defensively.

"Don't think for a second you can take advantage of me Football Head!"

"Helga, you know I would never do something like that", Arnold said frowning as he dusted himself off.

"I'm going to the next room. Don't you dare think of following me or I'll-I'll give you the ol' Betsy!", Helga threatened.

"Whatever you say Helga", Arnold rolled his eyes as Helga slammed the door to the next room shut behind her.

Arnold shook his head. He had forgotten just how rough around the edges Helga used to be when they were younger. He almost felt like he was in the twilight zone reliving that experience again. Arnold chuckled to himself as he sat down on the couch in the living room. How was his younger self never able to see through this mask of Helga's? He sure must've been a dense kid. Now older and apparently wiser, Arnold could see right through Helga's antics as though she were transparent. He found it almost cute to see the way she put a tough facade on in order to hide her vulnerability, innocence, and her obvious feelings for him. But if Helga wanted to play this game of pretending not to like him, he could play along for her sake.

Suddenly Arnold heard his cellphone go off.

"Hello?", he answered.

"Hey Arnold. It's Gerald. How's Helga?"

"Hi Gerald. Helga's uh...doing better", Arnold replied

"Just wanted to ask you if it's okay if Phoebe and I swing by tomorrow. She freaked when I told her Helga had amnesia."

"Yeah sure, that'd be great. I think Helga would be happy to see you two"

"Well listen man, one other thing. I went to the car lot cause I figured you'd be too busy being with Helga. They were able to recover some items from Helga's car including the divorce papers. I put them inside the desk in your study while you were at the hospital."

Arnold sighed.

"Thanks Gerald. Can you do me one more favor?"

"Sure thing. What is it?"

"Can you and Phoebe not mention the divorce to Helga?"

"Whatever you say Arnold. I'll catch you later then", Gerald said.

Arnold hung up the phone and put his head in his hands. The divorce—he had forgotten all about it. It almost gave him a migraine to think of it now.

"No!", Arnold breathed, "She can't find those papers"

He glanced at the door to the study as he tried to devise a plan to take the files back.

* * *

><p>Helga pressed her back against the door of the study room. She felt her face heat up at the thought of what had just happened. Helga sighed as she tried to calm down her racing heart which at this point was threatening to beat right out of her chest.<p>

_Arnolds lips_... Helga felt herself melt into a gooey pile.

She quickly slapped herself across the face.

"Get a hold of yourself Pataki!", she said to herself.

"Wait..." Helga thought aloud, "I'm not Pataki anymore. I'm Shortman now."

Helga's eyes lit up as she started doing a victory dance around the room.

"I'm married to Arnold. Me! Helga G. Pata-Shortman is married to Arnold!"

As Helga continued to dance around the room singing "I'm married to Arnold", Arnold opened the door to the study.

"Uh..Helga?", Arnold said leaning against the door-jamb, "What are you doing?"

"A-arnold?", Helga stuttered as she quickly turned around to face him.

"Quit sneaking up on me Football Head! I'm not doing anything! What did I say about following me in here?", Helga yelled at him, "Get out!"

"Helga I need to grab something from the room", Arnold said.

"No, get out, get out, get out!", Helga said pushing him out of the doorway, "Before I beat the everloving cheese out of you!"

"Helga! Open the door!", Arnold said as he knocked at the locked door to the study.

But no dice. Helga wasn't giving in.

"Great", Arnold muttered to himself, "Now how am I suppose to get rid of those papers?"

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Arnold had unraveled a wire hanger to attempt to pick the lock. He had to get to those papers before Helga might come across them. He stuck the contraption into the lock and tried to work it around the locks.<p>

'So maybe this was a lot easier in the movies', Arnold thought to himself.

But after about ten minutes of trying to pick it, he finally heard the satisifying click of the door unlocking.

"Yes!", Arnold whispered under his breath.

He slowly turned the door knob to the study and peered inside the room. It was awfully quiet. He spied Helga's form on the couch. She had fallen asleep and was curled up into fetal position. Arnold took the blanket from their bedroom and draped it over Helga's body, making sure to tuck her in so she wouldn't be cold. She looked so small and vulnerable from his viewpoint. It was funny how such a petite girl could raise so much hell, but then again, that's part of why he loved her so much wasn't it? Arnold smiled and kissed her forehead lightly so as not to wake her before tip-toeing to his desk where he retrieved the divorce files.

Arnold took the papers out to his car. He certainly didn't want to make the mistake of keeping them in the house where she could easily stumble upon it again. Sitting in the drivers seat he opened the manila envelope and looked through the papers. They brought back fresh waves of pain as he recalled what had happened.

**-Flashback-**

Helga slapped a manila envelope down on Arnold's desk.

"What's this?", Arnold said looking up at her.

"Open it up and you'll see", Helga replied stoically crossing her arms.

Arnold slowly opened the envelope and pulled out the papers that were within. At the top of the page, in black square letters read: "Petition For Dissolution of Marriage"

"What the hell is this supposed to be?", Arnold said.

"I want a divorce Arnold." Helga replied coldly. "If I have to see your face for one more day under this roof I might just end up killing you and ending up on the 10 o'clock news so just sign it"

"Now you're going too far Helga!", Arnold shot back, "Why are you doing this all of sudden?"

"I hate you. Just looking at your face is enough to make me sick. I hate you so much I want to forget you even existed!", Helga screamed at him "So just go be with your lover alright?"

**-end flashback-**

"You said you wanted to forget about everything. Did you really hate me that much Helga?" Arnold wondered aloud.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3  
><strong>  
><strong><br>**"Morning Helga", Arnold said holding a frying pan as Helga came out of the study yawning.

"Morning Football Head", Helga replied, "Something smells good"

"I made your favorite. Blueberry pancakes", Arnold said placing some on a plate and pushing it towards her.

"How'd you know they were my favorite?", Helga asked as she sat down at the counter.

"Well I have known you practically my entire life", Arnold smiled.

"Hey these aren't half bad", Helga said as she bit into one of them.

"I'm glad you like them Helga"

"So fill me in on the last ten years Arnoldo. How's the rest of the gang doing?"

"Well we're not as close as we used to be. That's just what happens when people grow up and grow apart", Arnold explained as he placed more pancakes on Helga's plate, "But I do check in on them occasionally on Facebook"

"Facebook?", Helga said with total bewilderment.

Arnold chuckled, "Right, you wouldn't know what Facebook is yet huh? It's this website where people keep in contact by posting pictures and things about their life"

"That sounds stupid", Helga scoffed "What happened to calling people or better yet, seeing them in person?"

Arnold laughed, "Well I guess times have changed haven't they?"

"Anyways let's see", he continued as he thought about it. He leaned over the counter placing his hand on his cheek, "Rhonda works as an Editorial Assistant at Vogue Magazine now in New York, Stinky inherited his Grandpa's farm in Tennessee. Harold worked a long time under Mr. Green here in Hillwood but last year he decided to move to Italy to study to be a chef. Sid lives with his parents and works at a video game store and apparently gets high on Pot a lot. Eugene is in medical school"

"Medical school?", Helga said disbelievingly, "That accident-waiting-to-happen is going to be a doctor?"

"Well I guess when you've gotten into as many accidents as he has, the hospital sort of becomes a second-home" Arnold grinned.

"Well he's not approaching me with scalpels anytime soon!", Helga placed her hands on her hips.

"Don't worry. I think he wants to be a general practitioner, not a surgeon", Arnold said.

"Phew, what a relief", Helga said.

"What about Phoebe and Gerald?", Helga asked.

"Oh right! We're still really good friends with them, they're actually dropping by today", Arnold said as he poured himself a cup of coffee, "Phoebe is a well-known professor at Bennington College and Gerald works with me in the film industry. He's in music production"

"Speaking of which, what exactly do you do?", Helga said as she looked around the tastefully furnished elegant home they shared, "You've obviously done pretty well for yourself Football Head"

"I'm a director", Arnold said.

"How'd that happen?", Helga raised an eyebrow, "Never figured you for a movie-buff Arnold"

"Well I wasn't, until around highschool I guess. I originally thought I was going to be an archaeologist but it's funny how differently life can turn out. So anyways one summer in highschool I finally got the chance to go off to San Lorenzo using the clues my parents left behind. You actually went with me. I documented the whole thing and it actually ended up winning a prize. Since then I knew I wanted to make more films", Arnold explained.

Before Helga could ask any more questions, the bell rang. Arnold rushed to the door to reveal Gerald and Phoebe.

"What's up Arnold", Gerald said as they did their signature handshake.

"Hi Arnold, great to see you" Phoebe gave him a hug.

"Come on in guys, Helga's in the kitchen", Arnold said.

Helga's eyes nearly popped out when she saw Gerald and Phoebe. It was pretty weird seeing them all grown-up when seemingly just yesterday Phoebe had been a fifteen year old nerd with acne and Gerald had been a sporty jock. Apparently puberty had done Phoebe well. Phoebe now sported a sleek bob and had contacts instead of glasses. There was not a single pimple in sight. She wore a dark blue a-line dress and a pair of black patent leather heels. Gerald had also come into his own. He stood tall at 6 feet, a bit taller than Arnold and no longer sported a hi-top fade. His once lengthy hair was now a reasonable height and neatly cut. Helga had been so used to seeing Gerald in sports-wear but he was now every bit the man in well-fitted dark jeans and a clean white v-neck shirt with a tailored blazer over it.

"Helga?", Phoebe called out, "How are you feeling?"

"Uh fine Pheebs", Helga answered still feeling a little weirded out by everything.

"Helga tell me the truth", Gerald said winking at her, "You don't really have amnesia do you? Are you just doing this to punish Arnold?"

"I don't know what you're talking about tall hair boy", Helga said.

Gerald raised an eyebrow "When Arnold told me that you thought you were fifteen I didn't believe it but now I've seen it all", Gerald started, "You haven't called me that name since highschool"

"Hey guys, I just made some pancakes. We should have breakfast together if you haven't already eaten", Arnold interrupted.

"Nah, you and I can't stay Arnold. I just popped in to check on Helga and to bring you to the studio. We have some issues with the soundtrack for the movie and we need you to take a look at it", Gerald said.

"We actually should get going", Gerald continued glancing at his watch, "But don't worry Phoebe can stay here with Helga"

"Sorry, would you mind Phoebe?", Arnold looked over apologetically.

"It's no problem at all Arnold." Phoebe replied cheerfully, "I've been wanting to catch up with Helga"

"Hello? I'm right here!", Helga shouted, "I'm not five years old guys! Criminy you're treating me like a baby that needs to be looked after"

"Sorry darling," Arnold said. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed the top of her head.

Helga felt her entire body turning red starting from the toes.

"Wha-wha-what do you think you're doing Football Head?!", Helga stuttered as she wrestled herself out from his arms.

"Nothing I haven't done every morning since we've been married", Arnold smiled at her cheekily with his eyes half-lidded.

"Okay love-birds break it up", Gerald said pulling Arnold away, "We've gotta get going man!"

Phoebe giggled as the two men rushed out the door.

"Yeesh can you believe the nerve of that Football Head?", Helga said as she dusted herself off as though she had become dirty.

"Gee Helga, you really don't remember anything past fifteen years old don't you?", Phoebe said noticing how Helga pretended not to like Arnold.

"That's what everyone keeps saying" Helga replied, "So anyway, what's new with you Pheebs?"

"Well, I'm engaged to Gerald", Phoebe said shyly as she flashed her new engagement ring.

"No way. Tall hair boy?", Helga said in disbelief, "Oh Phoebe, you could do better"

"I happen to think Gerald is a fine man, Helga", Phoebe said standing up for herself for a change.

Younger Phoebe would've gotten walked all over but the older Phoebe certainly had developed confidence in herself over the years. It did not go unnoticed by Helga who immediately backed off and was even a little surprised by this change.

"Fair enough", Helga said nonchalantly, "So where's Bob and Miriam? I tried calling the house yesterday but the lines disconnected. Did they move or something?"

Phoebe stood silently for awhile. How could she break the news to Helga? Helga already had enough on her plate with memory loss. 'No', Phoebe thought to herself. She would not be the one to break the news to her. At least not right now. So Phoebe quickly thought of a lie.

"They're in Japan", Phoebe replied.

"Japan?", Helga said raising an eyebrow, "What in Sam Hill are they doing there?"

"Um..um well they're on a second honeymoon", Phoebe quickly ad-libbed.

"A second honeymoon?", Helga scoffed, "Guess Bob does have a romantic bone in him after all, who knew?"

Phoebe sighed in relief as Helga seemed to believe the story.

"So what do I do Pheebs? International super spy? World-renowned author? President of a company?", Helga said as she leaned back in her chair.

"Um, well Helga, you're a wonderful homemaker", Phoebe said.

Helga practically fell off her chair.

"You mean I'm nothing but a housewife? You mean I did nothing but just lay around the house all day and eat bon bons?", Helga said and then smirked, "Actually that doesn't sound too bad"

"You shouldn't be ashamed Helga. Being a homemaker is a respectable thing. Look at your house, it's beautiful."

"But I had ambitions Phoebe. I don't know what I wanted to be, but I always pictured I'd be successful and independent", Helga expressed with disdain, "I didn't know I'd grow up to be Arnold's personal maid."

"Well it's never too late to start a career Helga", Phoebe said, "If you feel that strongly about it"

"I think I'll take you up on that offer. I don't know what I'm going to do but I'm going to make something of myself or my name isn't Helga G. Pataki!", Helga said as she stood up abruptly from the chair.

"Um Helga?", Phoebe chirped.

"Yeah, Pheebs?"

"Your name _isn't_ Helga. G Pataki. It's Helga G. Shortman", Phoebe giggled.

"Phoebe?", Helga said.

"Yes, Helga?"

"Shut up", Helga replied.

"Shutting up", Phoebe smiled.

* * *

><p>"Man I didn't believe you when you said Helga got amnesia but after I saw her in there, I feel for you Arnold I really do", Gerald said as he drove, "It must be a nightmare dealing with her"<p>

"It's not that bad Gerald", Arnold replied from the passenger's seat.

"Not that bad?", Gerald proclaimed, "Do you not remember Helga at fifteen? She wasn't exactly an angel. Especially to you"

"Well I actually find it kind of sweet. I know she only says those things because she's embarrassed to admit she likes me", Arnold confessed.

"Mmm Mmm Mmm", Gerald shook his head, "You are in deep my man"

"Deep in what?", Arnold said.

"Deep in love", Gerald replied, "No one else would describe fifteen year old Helga as 'sweet'"

"Yeah I guess I am Gerald", Arnold said, "I guess I am".

"By the way, you haven't forgotten the Cauldwell Charity Ball is tomorrow right?" Gerald said.

"Yeah, I guess I have to go. I already RSVP'd last month", Arnold said.

"Are you bringing Helga?", Gerald asked.

"I don't know Gerald. Helga's got a lot to deal with, I don't know if she can handle a highly publicized event like this"

"You know it's not going to look too good if your wife doesn't show up to support you", Gerald said side-eyeing him, "I think you should bring her"

"I really don't think so. I want Helga to be in a safe environment", Arnold said.

"Whatever you say Arnold"

* * *

><p>After Gerald had dropped Arnold off at the studio, Gerald rushed off to his own department citing that he had something urgent to do. This left Arnold alone to see to the problem in the soundtrack department. He was quickly walking over there when suddenly he heard someone call his name.<p>

"Arnold?"

He turned around to see a beautiful red-head approach him. Her hair was done in soft curls and swept to the side with a diamond encrusted pin. She wore a short dark green silk dress which highlighted her curves.

"Good morning Natalie", Arnold said stoically.

"Natalie?", the red-head said with a look of surprise, "You've never called me by my stage name before Arnold. I've always been just Lila Sawyer to you"

"Well I think we should address each other more professionally from now on. After all, we work together", Arnold said coldly, "So I think you should call me 'Director'"

"If that's what you want Arnold...I mean, Director", Lila said softly.

"Can I get you some coffee Director?", Lila spoke again.

"No thanks, I've already had some at home", Arnold said curtly.

"Arnold? Have I done something wrong?", Lila began, "I don't understand why you're being like this. Is it because of what happened last time?"

"But that's the thing Lila, _nothing_ happened right?", Arnold said emphasizing the word 'nothing'.

"You're right Arnold. I'm ever so sorry", Lila muttered looking down at her feet, "You should just forget about it"

Arnold sighed and looked up at the ceiling, "No, I'm sorry for being so rude Lila. Just..let's just..forget about it."

"I'll see you later", Arnold said as he walked away.

Lila stood there in the middle of the hall watching Arnold walk away from her. At this moment she had never felt more pathetic. Except for that one time...

**-Lila's Flashback-**

The flower vase that was on Lila's coffee table shattered to a million pieces as it hit the wall. Helga stood there in front of her glaring at her angrily.

"Let me just ask you one thing. If I leave Arnold, will you have him then?", Helga said bitingly.

Lila stood speechless as she guiltily stared at the ground in front of her.

"Why can't you answer me Lila? Answer me! Are you two just fooling around or... are you in love?", Helga yelled.

"I'm sorry", Lila whispered.

"You're sorry?", Helga said in quiet disbelief.

"I—I love him", Lila confessed.

Helga stood there silently, then she scoffed sarcastically and looked up at the ceiling as though she was trying to blink back tears. And then just as quickly as she had come in, Helga turned around and walked out of Lila's apartment.

**-End Flashback-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So now the question is did Arnold REALLY cheat? or is it all a big misunderstanding? All will be revealed soon... So I know this chapter was mostly all about backstory. I always thought Sid would be a stoner when he grew up heheheh. Don't worry though the next chapter is when the real action will start. Mwahahahha *rubs hands evilly* I already have the next chapter partially written out, this story just writes itself! Please leave a review =)!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Helga, don't you feel uncomfortable on the couch?", Arnold asked biting into his toast.

"I'm fine with it Arnoldo", Helga replied as she poured herself a glass of orange juice.

"Are you sure you don't want to sleep in our bed?", Arnold smiled.

"Criminy Football Head! Why would I ever want to sleep next to you?", Helga shouted as a light blush brushed over her cheeks.

"You know we've shared a bed for four years right?", Arnold teased.

"I-I", Helga stuttered, "I don't remember!"

Helga coughed and quickly changed the subject.

"So when are Bob and Miriam coming back?"

"Coming back?", Arnold uttered with wide eyes.

"Yeah, Pheebs told me yesterday they went on a vacation to Japan.", Helga said as she crunched on some cereal.

"Oh right..um..well they might be extending the trip", Arnold muttered looking down at this toast.

"Extending the trip? Sheesh, what's so great about Japan?", Helga mumbled as she rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, Helga I gotta get going to work. I'm going to be home late tonight, I have to go to that charity ball I told you about", Arnold said as he stood up and walked over to Helga to give her a hug.

"Hey, hey, hey, back off bucko!", Helga said as she pushed him off of her.

Arnold just chuckled, "Have a great day Helga" he said as he blew her an air-kiss on the way out.

As soon as the door shut, Helga sighed as she melted into a puddle on the floor.

"Oh Arnold my love, I hope you have a wonderful day. I'll be counting the minutes until you come home to me"

* * *

><p>It was around late afternoon when Helga got the call.<p>

"Hello?", Helga answered.

"Helga? It's me Gerald"

"Surprising to hear from you Geraldo", Helga said, "What do you want?"

"I'm calling about the Cauldwell Charity Ball that Arnold is attending tonight", Gerald replied, "I think you should attend too".

"Oh no tall hair boy, there's no way I'm attending one of those snooty pretentious events", Helga said defiantly.

"Please Helga, I'm begging you", Gerald pleaded, "If you don't show up this is going to look bad for Arnold. He's a public figure you know. The event starts at 6 PM."

"Not on your life! And if you call me again I'll ring your neck like a chicken!"

Helga slammed the phone down onto the receiver and stomped over to the couch.

"Arnold, what a boob! What a dweeb! If I ever get my hands on you I'll...I'll...kiss your delicate lips. Oh my poor lost sweetheart how could I ever be so selfish put myself before you? Oh angel of my heart, how I love thee. I would lay my own pride at your feet if it meant I could give you the world", Helga swooned as she lay on the couch.

"Wait", Helga said as she suddenly sat upright, "It starts at 6 PM!"

Helga glanced at the clock. It was getting close to 5 o'clock already. Helga ran to the bedroom and looked at her appearance in the mirror. Her hair was tied in a messy ponytail and she had on a wrinkled t-shirt.

"Criminy!", Helga yelled out as she hurriedly tried to run a brush through her hair. It only ended up making it frizzy and poofy like the time she had accidentally gotten her hair done at the French Dog Salon. She spotted a tube of mascara on the vanity.

"Okay, no problem. I've done this before", Helga told herself.

Helga pumped the mascara wand and slowly brought it to her lashes with shaking hands.

"Ow!", she screamed as she accidentally poked herself in the eye.

After a few more attempts she looked in the mirror. Helga practically screamed. She looked like a raccoon with flakey mascara. Who was she kidding? The last time she had touched makeup was when she was nine years old. This clearly wasn't going to work. She had to call someone, anyone to help her. That's when the light bulb suddenly lit up.

"Phoebe!", Helga said aloud.

She rushed to the phone and frantically dialed Phoebe's number.

"Hello?", Phoebe answered after a few rings.

"Uh Phoebe?" Helga said.

"Helga, is that you?", Phoebe replied, "What's the matter?"

"Can you come over? I need some help", Helga uttered as she stared at the clown-like face in the mirror.

* * *

><p><strong>15 minutes later..<strong>

"Helga, it's me open the door", Phoebe called from outside.

"Oh dear, Helga", Phoebe said taking a look at Helga's mascara streaked face and frizzy hair.

"I'm supposed to be at this stupid ball in the next hour and I don't know how to put on makeup!"

"Okay calm down Helga", Phoebe said, "We can make it"

With much primping and curling, Phoebe had managed to redo Helga's hair and makeup. Helga now sported loose curls in an old Hollywood glamour style. Her makeup was natural and understated.

"Alright, thanks Phoebe you're a life saver!", Helga said as she dashed to the door.

"Wait! Helga! You're not going to the ball wearing that are you?", Phoebe said.

Helga stopped in her tracks and looked down at her wrinked shirt and jeans.

"Oh for Pete's sake", Helga threw up her hands.

**In the dressing room...**

"Criminy Phoebe did I really wear these dresses on my own free-will? I look like a birthday cake!", Helga sniped as she looked down at herself wearing a poofy pink dress.

Helga went to change into a demure black dress next.

"Hello!", Helga said as she stared in the mirror, "The funeral home called, they want their dress back"

Phoebe shook her head in defeat.

"Helga, we're never going to get you to the ball in time at this rate", Phoebe said, "You've run out of dresses to try".

"I might as well just go in a pair of jeans!", Helga cried out, "What is the big stinking deal anyway?"

Helga stomped over to her large closet and started flinging all the clothes onto the ground,

"They're just clothes for Pete's sake!", Helga continued her tirade, "What is it with all those frou frou princess types and their dress codes at their stupid pretentious balls?"

"Um, Helga?", Phoebe squeaked as she noticed a lone dress that hung in the very back of the closet that was once hidden by the rows of clothes that Helga had now thrown onto the floor.

"And another thing!", Helga continued ignoring Phoebe, "I wouldn't even be going to this dumb event if it weren't for that creep Football Head!"

"Helga!", Phoebe cried out.

"What is it Pheebs?", Helga grimaced as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Look behind you!", Phoebe said.

Helga turned around to see a beautiful silver-ivory silk dress hanging on the wall. It had a fitted ruched bodice with jeweled capsleeves and a skirt that draped loosely.

"Helga it still has tags on it", Phoebe noted, "You must have bought it for a special occasion and never worn it. You have to try it on!"

Helga hurriedly slipped on the dress behind the changing screen. When she came out Phoebe gasped.

"Sheesh, is it that bad?", Helga asked.

"Helga", Phoebe started, "It's perfect".

Helga glanced at the mirror and could barely believe that it was her own reflection staring back at her. The dress complemented her bodyshape perfectly. It wasn't too tight and highlighted her statuesque silhouette.

Helga and Phoebe both turned to eachother and said, "This is the one".

* * *

><p><strong>At the ball...<strong>

Helga looked up at a glamorous white building illuminated by yellow garden lights. Across it's impressive pillars was a banner that read, "23rd Annual Cauldwell Charity Ball". There was a red carpet rolled out and the place was swarming with celebrities and paparazzis alike.

Suddenly she was bombarded with flashing lights as a hoard of paparazzi and journalists crowded her.

"Helga Shortman!", One of them shouted, "How are you feeling since the accident?"

"Helga, what do you think about the close relationship between your husband and actress Natalie Sawyer?", Another asked.

It was all too much, too fast. All Helga could hear was screaming voices and the lights of the cameras which blinded her. She felt like she was going to go crazy.

"Get that camera out of my face bucko!", Helga threatened as she shook her fist.

But that only seemed to make matters worse. The paparazzis continued to snap their pictures even more ferociously than before and the journalists were all yelling her name, eager for her to have a meltdown that would earn them major bucks.

Just when Helga was about to lose it on one of the paparazzi, she felt someone tap her shoulder.

"Helga?"

Helga looked beside her to see a stunning red-head. She was the most glamorous person Helga had ever seen. Her sleek red hair was twisted at both sides and swept into a low bun. She wore a slinky black backless evening gown with lace detail that hugged her curves in all the right places. She pretty much looked like she had stepped right out of a James Bond movie.

_'Do I know this person?'_, Helga thought to herself.

"It's Natalie Sawyer!", the paparazzi yelled as they shot more pictures of the red-head.

"Miss Sawyer, could you answer some of these questions please?", Another said.

_'So her name is Natalie huh?'_, Helga observed, _'I guess I better pretend to know her'_

"Um hey..Natalie", Helga started.

"Natalie? I guess I deserve that", the red-head said, "I didn't expect to see you. Arnold said you wouldn't be able to make it, but I'm ever so glad you did"

"Arnold?", Helga said, "Where is he?"

Helga looked around frantically. She just wanted to get away from the cameras.

"Arnold's probably inside by now", the red-head remarked, "Is everything alright between you two? I noticed you arrived separately".

"Yeah, yeah, everything's fine", Helga brushed her off as she grabbed the red-head's arm and proceeded to drag her down the carpet, "Walk with me will ya?"

Helga noticed that when she walked with Natalie, all the attention was diverted from her and onto Natalie. This could definitely work in her favor.

"Helga, does this mean you forgive me?", the red-head asked as Helga continued to drag her.

"Yeah, whatever you want", Helga replied barely listening to a word the red-head was saying.

Helga's only focus was to get to the door. Anything else wasn't registering in her mind. By the time they got close to the door, Helga let go of the red-head's arm and ran to the door. Meanwhile the red-head was continuing to pose for the cameras. When she turned around, Helga was already gone.

* * *

><p>"Phew", Helga exhaled as she finally ducked inside the building. It was much quieter in here and for once she could hear herself think.<p>

She gripped her arm self consciously as she realized everyone was staring at her. Unbeknownst to her, Helga was an absolute knock out and drew everyone's attention when she walked into the room.

"Helga?"

Helga turned around only to come face to face with Arnold. Helga momentarily caught her breath as she looked at the man standing in front of her. Arnold certainly wasn't the teenage boy she used to know. He was all man now as he stood there in his sharp tailored tuxedo and slicked back Blonde hair.

"A-arnold", Helga replied.

"What are you doing here?", Arnold asked.

"Here to support you, what does it look like? Doi!", Helga snapped.

"Well..thanks Helga", Arnold smiled as he extended a hand, "Would you care for a dance?"

"Okay", Helga said as she took his hand shyly, "I mean, I guess I could oblige you"

"You look beautiful", Arnold said as he waltzed his wife around the dance floor.

Helga felt herself start to blush, "Don't get mushy on me bucko!"

But then she cleared her throat and said, "I-I guess you're not so bad yourself, you know..for a Football Head"

When the dance was over, Arnold looked deeply into Helga's eyes. He felt his heart thumping in his chest madly as he looked at her. How could he be so in love with someone? He brushed his hand over her cheek and slowly raised her chin with his thumb as his lips drew closer to hers.

"Mr. Shortman!"

The moment between Helga and him was broken. Arnold embarrassingly broke away from Helga. He cleared his throat and turned around to see three older gentlemen.

"Mr. Shortman, it's wonderful running into you here"

"Mr. Weitz", Arnold greeted, "It's great seeing you too"

"Listen, Arnold, can I call you Arnold?", the man said as he draped an arm around Arnold's shoulder, "I was thinking we can talk some business. You see I've been looking into your work and am liking what I'm seeing. I'm thinking of investing in you"

Arnold turned around to look at Helga apologetically. She gave him a nod as though she was telling him she'd be fine without him. Helga watched Arnold walk off with the businessmen and she glanced around the ballroom not knowing what to do with herself. Just then, a plump middle aged woman with a beak-like nose approached her.

"Ah Mrs. Shortman. I get to meet you at last. I've heard many great things about you from my husband, Director Spielberg", the lady said, "My name is Margaret"

Helga shook Margaret's hand.

"I've been wondering, what do you think of the way Woody Allen's film 'Blue Jasmine' juxtaposes the heroine's humiliation with her past life of luxury?"

"Um, beats me", Helga said truthfully, "I haven't watched any of his movies"

The woman gasped as though she had been slapped. But then she regained her composure and pursed her lips into a tight line.

"Mmm, I see", The stuffy woman peered down her nose at Helga in obvious disdain "I suppose Director Shortman didn't marry you for your knowledge on film"

"Excuse me", the snobby lady said as she walked away.

Helga, feeling offended and embarrassed slunk over to the bar. This was why she never wanted to come to these sort of things. She always felt like the outsider. She didn't know anyone here except for Arnold and he was too busy yucking it up with those business people. Helga sighed. She never felt more lonely than she did now.

"Can I buy you a drink?"

Helga looked up to see an attractive young man in a black suit.

"Sure, why not?", Helga said as she placed a hand on her cheek in obvious boredom.

"What'll you have?", the man asked.

Helga pondered. She was only fifteen as far as her mind was concerned. She had never drunk alcohol before in her life and therefore didn't know the names of any of the cocktails. So Helga decided to play it safe.

"Um..wine I guess"

"A classy drink", The man replied, "Sweet or Dry?"

'Sweet or dry', Helga thought to herself, 'Criminy what did that even mean?'

"Um a little bit of both?", Helga said.

The man raised an eyebrow, "A woman with a sense of humor. I like that"

Helga smiled. At least one person in this place was finally making her feel accepted.

* * *

><p>After finally getting himself away from the investors, Arnold looked around for his wife. Glancing around the room he finally located Helga at the bar. He was just about to walk over and offer her a walk outside in the gardens when he noticed another young man near her. Helga appeared to be giggling and having a great time with him.<p>

"And so I said...'That's no dragon, that's my mother!'", Helga said.

The young man laughed at the punchline to her joke but Helga, clearly a bit drunk at this point, laughed even harder and slapped her knee. This however, made her spill the drink in her hand all over the young man's pants.

Helga gasped and reached for some napkins.

"I'm so sorry!", Helga slurred as she started wiping the mans pants near his upper thigh.

"Um-um that's really okay", the young man said as he tried to stop her from wiping, as a faint blush spread across his cheeks.

Arnold had seen enough by this point. He felt an uncharacteristic jealousy start up at the pit of his stomach. He could feel it burning within himself and his brows furrowed as he strode quickly over to Helga.

"Oh, hey Football Head!", Helga looked up at him.

"We're leaving", Arnold said coldly as he grabbed Helga's wrist and dragged her out the back entrance.

"W-wait", Helga said stumbling over her heels as she struggled to keep up with Arnold, "The party's just getting started"

Unbeknownst to the both of them, Lila Sawyer had seen Arnold dragging Helga from the room and had secretly followed them. She ducked around the corner and stood there eavesdropping on their conversation.  
>Once they were out in the corridor, Arnold let go of her wrist and spun around.<p>

"Helga what are you doing?"

"What-*hic*- do you mean?", Helga replied drowsily.

"Good job, you're even drunk", Arnold sighed.

"What am I supposed to do when they keep giving it to me?", Helga said putting her hands on her hips.

"This is why I told you to just stay home Helga.", Arnold rebuked.

"Hey, I did you a favor bucko! I was told it would reflect badly on you if I didn't come", Helga said jabbing her finger into Arnold's chest.

"But you're not in a normal state right now Helga!", Arnold yelled, "You have amnesia for goodness sake"

Lila gasped and quickly covered her mouth as she learned the news of Helga's amnesia.

"I haven't lost my marbles Arnoldo. I'm FINE. Just because I can't remember some things you treat me like a crazy person"

"Fine? Does a person who's fine behave this way? So you must just be doing this to embarrass me right?", Arnold replied.

"Embarrass you? Sorry I'm so embarrassing Football Head." Helga bit back sarcastically.

"God Helga, can you stop acting like a child?", Arnold said frustratedly.

"No, forget this Football Head! I'm going home! I'd rather go to Japan to find Bob and Miriam rather than stay here with you!"

"Helga stop", Arnold said grabbing her arm.

Helga shakes him off, "No, I'm going to Japan! At least then I'll be away from you. And guess what? I'll be GLAD to get away from you, so I won't have to look at you anymore"

Arnold didn't know why it hurt so much to hear this, but he felt himself losing a grip on himself as the anger washed over him.

"Helga, please", He tried to reason.

"Let go of me Arnold, I'm going to Japan!", Helga said, "I'm going to go find Miriam!"

"Helga your mother has passed away! Get a hold of yourself!"

As soon as the words were out, Arnold regretted them instantly. Helga stopped dead in her tracks and for a moment no one even says a word, no one even breathes. She stared at Arnold and her eyes widened. She opens her mouth to say something but then closes it again as though she's at a loss for words. Then she turned around to run.

"Helga wait, I'm sorry I didn't-", Arnold grabbed her wrist.

He expected her to be furious and to slap him or scream at him or call him names, but when she turned around, Helga was crying.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked this chapter! For those who are interested in seeing what Helga and Lila's evening gowns look like, the links are posted on my profile. I also have a question for you guys. The original chapter was a bit longer and also included a flashback in which Arnold remembers how he first fell in love with Helga. However I felt the chapter would be WAY too long so I ended up cutting it out. So what do you guys think of the length of this chapter? Would you like it to be longer, is it just right, or should I make them shorter? Please tell me what you think in the review! =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Helga!", Arnold yelled as he ran frantically into the house. He flung open the door to the bedroom. No Helga. He checked the bathroom and the office, still no Helga to be found.

Arnold was already at his wits end when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Arnold? It's Phoebe"

"Hi Phoebe. It's not a good time right now, Helga is missing"

"That's precisely why I'm calling", Phoebe replied.

"She turned up at my door about half an hour ago. But something told me that you would be worried so I just wanted to give you a call"

Arnold breathed a sigh of relief, "Okay, I'm coming over to pick her up"

"Um, well Arnold maybe that's not such a good idea.", Phoebe started, "Helga seems really upset right now. I think maybe it'd be better if she stayed here for the time being"

Arnold couldn't find any words to say. The only thing he could feel was his heart sinking.

"Arnold? Are you still there?", Phoebe asked.

"Yeah. Well, thanks for calling Phoebe. I'm sorry to have to drag you into our problems", Arnold said after a long silence.

"No, it's no problem at all Arnold. You have a good night"

"Good night"

As he hung up, Arnold let out a big sigh and walked over to their bedroom. He slowly got in between the sheets and lay on his side. With his arm he reached over to what used to be Helga's side of the bed. When he closed his eyes he could almost still smell the scent of her shampoo on her pillow. Tonight he felt her absence more than ever.

"I'm sorry Helga. I'd give anything to rewind time"

* * *

><p>"Morning Pheebs", Helga said walking into the kitchen rubbing her raw red eyes.<p>

"Ohayou Helga", Phoebe smiled at her sympathetically. "What would you like for breakfast? I was thinking of making some omelettes"

"Just tea for me", Helga said sitting down at the wooden breakfast table, "I don't think I can keep down a single bite"

"Helga, you can't just keep all this bottled up inside of you, it'll make you sick", Phoebe said placing a hot cup of tea in front of her, "What's going on between you and Arnold?"

Helga let out a deep sigh as she wrapped her hands around the mug.

"We got into an argument last night at the Charity ball and Arnold told me Miriam kicked the bucket"

Phoebe let out a small gasp but quickly regained her composure. She pulled out a seat and sat across of Helga.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that Helga", Phoebe said staring into her own cup of tea.

"So just give it to me straight Pheebs. How'd it happen? How did she die?", Helga asked.

Phoebe paused for awhile trying to think of the words.

"It was liver cancer." , She said at last.

"I kept telling her to quit drinking", Helga said solemnly as a fresh tear rolled down her cheek.

"Where's Bob?"

"Helga your father...he..well he disappeared a year before your mother died.", Phoebe said, "I guess he couldn't handle the pressure of your mother's cancer and that his business was failing."

Helga scoffed sarcastically, "Figures that all the men in my life are complete assholes."

Phoebe said, "Helga, I know what Arnold did was wrong, but maybe you should give him a second chance. I think deep down you and I both know Arnold has a good heart. When your mom passed away you went completely numb. You shut everyone out of your life, even me. Arnold was the only one who got through to you. You lashed out at him, but he kept fighting for you. I think his love for you is genuine."

"I just don't know what to think Pheebs. I used to think being married to Arnold would be a dream come true. But now that I'm actually married to him, it wasn't was I expecting", Helga said glumly as she knocked her tea cup back and forth. "This isn't the Arnold I used to know"

"Helga, this is the real Arnold. When you were younger you always put Arnold on a pedestal. I think you really idealized him. But you have to understand that no one is perfect in real life. Arnold isn't either." Phoebe began, "But isn't that what love is? It's about seeing all their flaws magnified and choosing not to jump ship. Because love is a place you come to give and not to take Helga. Contrary to what the movies say, love isn't always beautiful. It's pain and sacrifice and tears and dark times. But if you can make it through all that, it's heaven. Can you accept Arnold for all that he is? When you can, that's when you are truly loving him."

"I don't know Phoebe, I gotta get out of here. I'm gotta get some fresh air and clear my head"

"That's a good idea Helga. I'll always be here if you need to talk", Phoebe said.

"Thanks Pheebs", Helga said as she left the kitchen.

Phoebe smiled as she put away the tea cups. Something told her that everything would be alright in the end because love has a way of finding it's way back, it always did.

* * *

><p>The morning air was cold against her skin. Helga jammed her hands into the pockets of her hoodie as she walked around the old neighborhood. It was sad to see how much the place had changed. There was no more Jolly Olly Man driving around town, most of the stores Helga frequented as a kid had been shut down or had been replaced by a different business. It was the same Hillwood and yet she felt like a stranger in this town.<p>

She kicked a can around the streets as she recalled all her childhood memories. Yet, this made her feel even more lonely. Every memory she had around these streets had Arnold in them. Their lives were intertwined like vines. Everywhere she went, she was reminded of him as though an essence of him still lingered in the air.

Just when she was thinking to turn around and go back to Phoebe's, she saw a familiar store up ahead.. The sign read 'Green Meats', though it was faded and peeling.

'Mr. Green is still around?', Helga thought to herself.

Helga pushed the door open and heard the little bell tingle.

"Welcome to Green Meats!", A familiar ginger haired man greeted.

"Mr. Green?", Helga called out.

"Helga, is that you?", Mr. Green said. "I can't be sure, my eyes are getting worse every year"

"It's me Mr. Green", Helga confirmed.

"What brings you by?", Mr. Green said, "You haven't visited in years"

"Years?", Helga said disbelievingly, "I'm sorry Mr. Green. I can't remember anything. Apparently I have amnesia"

"Amnesia? Aw geez, that must be tough", Mr. Green said, "Well tell you what, I'll make you a sub on the house and you tell me what's been going on"

For the next 15 minutes, Helga explained what had happened, from the car accident to the amnesia, even about the Charity ball.

"I wake up and everything's different. My parents are gone, and most of the old shops don't exist anymore. Arnold's different too", Helga sighed.

"Well, people change as time goes on. Maybe their favorite food changes, maybe they cut their hair or grow a foot taller but I always like to think that people always remain true to themselves deep down at the core", Mr. Green smiled as he pounded away at some meat.  
>"But the old Arnold would've never blurted out something like that. It's like I don't even know him"<p>

"You gotta understand that people are just human. They say dumb things sometimes that they don't really mean to say. Especially men. If I told you all the dumb things I said to my wife that put me in the dog-house, you'd be sitting here for hours", Mr. Green laughed, "Arnold probably never meant to hurt you. That kid loves you more than I love meat."

"You really think so Mr. Green?", Helga asked.

"Of course! Back when Bob uh...moved, kids would come in here saying all sorts of nasty things about you and your family. You know how cruel kids can be sometimes. But not Arnold. He always defended you."

"I'll tell you a secret too." Mr. Green continued "Arnold told me to swear to never tell you but, I figure it's been years, he won't mind. Back then, Arnold begged me for a part-time job here and I always figured that kid just wanted some pocket-money, him not being from a wealthy family and all. Come to find out he was doing it for you."

"For me?", Helga asked.

"Mmmhmm. He spent all that money he earned on groceries and necessities for you and your family. He'd leave them right at your doorstep early in the morning for your mother to find when you had already gone off to school. He knew you wouldn't want to feel like you were a charity case or anything, so he always kept it a secret."

Helga pondered for a second. Did Arnold really do all that? Helga felt her anger for Arnold dissipating.

"Do you think Arnold and I will make it Mr. Green?", Helga said after some time.

"You kiddin' me? You and Arnold are like two peas in a pod. The whole neighborhood knew you two were going to end up together some day. The question was, when you two would actually figure it out."

* * *

><p>Arnold let out a sigh as he his ran a hand through his hair. He knew he wouldn't be able to use any of the shots he got for the tv series he was picked up to direct. The whole day hadn't gone very well, he couldn't seem to focus on his work. Helga had been running through his mind all day. He stared at the cars backed up in front of him. Why hadn't he been paying more attention to the road? Without knowing it, he had taken the long route home and now he knew he'd be stuck in traffic for ages. Arnold drummed his fingers against the steering wheel in frustration. He looked out of his window and saw a familiar shop. The sign was old and faded but the print was still legible. It read 'Green Meats'.<p>

Arnold swerved from the lane and parked his car at the curb. He hadn't been to this part of the neighborhood in years. He and Helga lived in the wealthier part of the city now and rarely ever had the chance to come down here. But fresh memories came alive seeing the old block now. He could almost see himself at nine years old, walking alongside this street with Gerald. Arnold smiled faintly. Helga had always pestered him to come by the old neighborhood every now and then but he had never gotten around to it. It was ironic that now she was gone, he was finally here.

"Hi Mr. Green", Arnold said as he walked in the store.

"Arnold!What a surprise", Mr. Green said "I haven't seen you in years! Come on in."

"I'm sorry I haven't visited in awhile", Arnold said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"Ahh, that's alright", Mr. Green said waving him off, "You've been busy. Sit down, let me get you something to drink"

Arnold pulled out a chair.

"By the way, I just saw Helga this morning", Mr. Green said, setting down a coke in front of Arnold.

"She came here?", Arnold said incredulously.

"Yup. Said you two were having some problems in paradise", Mr. Green laughed good-heartedly as he wiped down a counter.

"Things are rocky right now", Arnold admitted, taking a swig of his coke.

"No marriage is perfect. There's always going to be fights and there's going to be harsh words exchanged but as long as you two remember that you love each other, you'll be okay"

"That's the thing Mr. Green, I don't know if Helga loves me anymore", Arnold sighed, "She says she wants to leave me."

"She still loves you", Mr. Green started, "I could see it in her eyes today. She's just afraid of getting hurt. You gotta be strong for both you and her Arnold. You gotta show her she can trust you again."

"I don't want to lose her. I love her so much Mr. Green", Arnold sighed, "I've always loved her"

"I know kid, I know", Mr. Green patted Arnold on the shoulder. "She'll see that soon"

* * *

><p><strong>Arnold's Memory 1<strong>

_I remember when I first fell in love with you._

I think I've been in love with Helga for most of my life, ever since I was that naive kid who never saw her standing right there in front of him.

But it wasn't until the winter of our sixteenth year when I first started to realize just how my deep my feelings for her were.

That winter probably had to be the worst winter we've had in a decade. My hands were frozen solid under the thick blue mittens I wore and my breath fogged up in the cold December air like cigarette smoke. I rubbed my hands together hoping the friction would cause some warmth but the icy cold seeped down to my bones. I couldn't believe school hadn't been shut down the way it was snowing outside.

Somehow I knew that day was different the moment I walked into Mrs. Deacon's English class. I could almost feel the tension in the air, weighing down on me heavily like bricks. I walked over to my desk and slung my backpack over the seat.

Rhonda Wellington-Lloyd was already there sitting in the desk next to mine. Her shoulders were curved in as she leaned over to Nadine Parker, her hands cupped as she whispered a secret into Nadine's ear.

"Did you hear about Helga Pataki's dad?", I heard Rhonda whisper to Nadine.

"I heard he left", Nadine whispered back.

"I heard his business went bankrupt and he couldn't handle paying for Helga's mom's surgery", Rhonda replied.

"My mom thinks he had another woman on the side. I think they eloped!" Nadine squeaked.

"Rhonda", I started.

I was about to turn around to tell her to stop but just then everyone went quiet. Helga Pataki had entered the room. A total silence eclipsed the room as Helga made her way to her desk, two rows before mine. Her expression was stoic, like a blank slate. She betrayed no emotion, not even the usual scowl that was present most other days. Helga didn't say anything and she didn't look at anyone, she just sat down and waited for the class to start. It was almost like something straight out of a dream the way this entire situation felt so surreal.

"Good Morning Class", Mrs. Deacon, our English teacher, came in at last breaking the spell.

"Good Morning", the class mumbled.

"Now where did we leave off yesterday?", Mrs. Deacon continued totally oblivious to what was going on around her. She picked up her copy of Macbeth from her desk, "Ah yes, Macbeth a tragic tale of ambition, greed and corruption..."

Mrs. Deacon's voice got smaller and smaller until it became nothing more than a quiet buzz of background noise as I shifted my attention elsewhere. I stared at the back of Helga's head. I almost expected her to turn around and shake her fist at me. Or yell, "What are you looking at Football Head?" But she never did. She just sat there immobilized as though she had suddenly turned into a statue. She didn't say a word, she didn't even look around the class. She just continued to stare down at her paper like nothing else existed around her.

I sat there for the rest of the class thinking about Helga. Actually, I didn't know what to think. This Helga was so contrary to the Helga I had known for the past twelve years of my life that I couldn't process it. The strong-headed, sharp-tongued sixteen year old girl I knew was now replaced with a ghost of her former self. Pale and emotionless, as if she no longer even had the strength to feel anything. I wanted to reach out to her, I wanted to say something. But what? The shrill clang of the bell brought me out of my thoughts, signaling that first period was over.

"Alright class that's it for today. I want a ten page essay on the themes of Macbeth due Thursday", Mrs. Deacon announced as the rest of the kids began to pack up their books.

I unzipped my backpack and started slipping in my things. When I got up to leave the class, I spotted Helga almost halfway out of the door.

"Helga, wait!", I cried out as I ran after her.

She continued walking as if she hadn't even heard me.

"Helga", I tried again as I grabbed her arm.

She turned around and looked at me and for a minute we just stood there in the middle of the hallway staring at eachother. Suddenly I was at a loss for words. What could I say to her? What could I ever say to make this situation any better? Her eyes stared back at me blankly but it was almost as if she wasn't really seeing me. As if she were looking _through_ me, not at me.

"I'm...I'm sorry", I managed to say at last.

She didn't say anything. She just turned around and continued walking.

That night I dreamt of Helga. She was standing in front of a lake dressed in a long white dress. I couldn't see her face but I knew it was her from her silhouette. The lake reflected the deep red-auburn tones of a stagnant autumn as its surface blazed with flames. I walked toward her slowly but with every step I took, she got one step further away from me. The closer I got, the further she walked into the fiery lake, drenching her silken white dress.

I stopped dead in my tracks, my toes digging into the sand beneath me and I called out to her from a distance. She turned her face towards me at last but I saw that she was crying. Her tears formed small streams on her cheeks, glinting in the fire.

"Don't go in the lake Helga", I yelled, "You'll die!"

She didn't move her mouth but almost as if through telepathy, I could hear her voice in my mind.

"I don't want to die, but there's no point in staying. I am irreparably broken Arnold, you can't save me"

Helga turned around and continued to wade deeper into the lake.

"Don't leave Helga!", I yelled out to her. I ran down the slope as fast as I could but somehow my feet wouldn't budge an inch into the water.

"Don't leave!", I continued to scream, "Don't leave me! I need you!"

I could barely see her now. She was but a mere dark figure surrounded by the piercingly bright flames.

Hey Arnold-Hey Arnold-Hey Arnold, the sound of my alarm clock woke me abruptly.

There were tears in my eyes when I opened them. I sat upright at the edge of my bed and collected my thoughts for a moment. Why had I dreamt of Helga? Why had I said I needed her? Was this all just a projection of my own guilt for Helga's unfortunate situation? Why did I feel this strong need to protect her or to soothe her pain? Why did I care so much for this girl who I hadn't ever even been close to, despite the long years that I had known her? There were so many questions running through my mind. I felt shaken by it all.

Helga never came to school that day. Her empty seat stood out like a sore thumb in the middle of the room. Somehow her absence made me a feel deep desolate void inside of me and the rest of the day just didn't seem right. She wasn't there the day after that either.

"Arnold?", Mrs. Deacon called to me on the third day of Helga's absence.

"Yes, Mrs. Deacon?", I replied as I walked back to her.

"Helga hasn't been in school for a few days now and I can't reach her parents. I hope everything is alright with her. Would you mind giving these to her if you see her?"

She handed over a stack of papers. They were the assignments from the last few days. I said I would and left the class.

Helga's house looked as if it had long been abandoned. The window panes were shut tightly as if they had never been opened for years. The curtains in the windows seemed frayed and stained. The steps of the stairway in front of the door was coated with fresh snow. It glittered white and unmarred by any footsteps as if no one had gone in or out of the house for days. I slowly walked up the steps of her stoop and with each step, my heart beat louder and louder. I hesitantly pressed the bell and waited. I waited there for what seemed like an eternity but there was no answer. I pressed the bell again but it was clear that if there was someone home, they did not want to be bothered.

I decided instead to leave the papers in her mailbox. I stuck my hands inside the pockets of my jeans and felt the edges of a white paper envelope I had stuffed in there earlier. I pulled the envelope out and looked at it for awhile, turning it over in my gloved hands. The corners were creased and I could feel the dollar-bills I had tucked inside the envelope. It was all the money I had saved from shoveling streets around the neighborhood. I quickly tucked the envelope in between the sheets of paper and left it inside her mailbox. I prayed that she would find them as I walked away.

A few more days passed by after that. By then it had been a week since Helga had been in school and no one had seen her. Somehow the idea that Helga had vanished in thin air brought me great melancholy. I tried to blame my mood on the weather but things somehow seemed grayer without Helga in the world.

That evening the doorbell rang at the boarding house. I shuffled to the door and turned the handle. The first thing I saw was a mess of blonde hair and instinctively I knew it was her before I even saw her face.

"Helga?", I said in disbelief.

"I came to give this back to you", She said as she handed over the white envelope. She looked at me with those emotionless eyes. I noticed she had bags under her eyes now. Her hair was in a disarray underneath the gray wool cap she wore.

"How did you know it was me?", I said.

"Who else could it be Arnold? No one in this neighborhood gives two shits about me", Helga said unfeelingly.

I just stood there not saying a word and not taking the envelope either. I think a part of me was in shock. She disappears for a week and then suddenly shows up on my doorstep, what was I to think?

She doesn't wait around for me to take the envelope. She drops it on the floor in front of me and turns around to leave,"Well, see ya", she said.

Helga was almost halfway down the street before I regain the ability to move or speak. I ran after her, wearing nothing but a shirt and jeans. The snow was coming down hard that evening but I didn't care, all I could think about was stopping her.

"Helga" I said, "Please, stop"

Helga stopped dead in her tracks and I finally caught up. I bent over to catch my breath. It was around dusk by that time and the street lights had started to switch on. It was the coldest day of the year and the snow was coming down almost like a blizzard. It was just me and her on the street now. She looked back at me and sighed like she was exhausted. Like she didn't even have the energy to talk.

"What do you want Arnold?", she said at last.

"I...I want to help you", I said.

"You can't help me. No, I don't _want_ you to help me"

"Helga..", I started, my throat constricted.

"You think I'm some charity case. You'll do a good deed and go home and give yourself a pat on the back for being such a good person, but guess what? I don't need your help Arnold!" She screamed at me, her face twisting into a scowl.

"I don't need anyone's help!", she repeated, almost as if she were trying to convince herself more than me.

"I took myself to school since I was four years old. I taught myself to ride my first bike.", She continued.

"I don't need your money and I don't need your help Arnold", Helga said with conviction as she jabbed her finger into my chest, "_I'm_ going to earn money myself and _I'm_ going to pay for Miriam's treatments and _I'm_ going to be the one to pay for Olga's tuition. And after that I'm going to go to college and I'm going to be successful. I'm going to be so successful that he's going to regret ever having left us!"

"Fuck him! Who needs him!", Helga screamed to the sky, "He was never there anyway! I can do fine all by myself because I'm Helga G. Pataki. Do you hear me Bob? You're going to regret ever having missed out on being here because I'm going to grow up to be someone amazing. I'm Helga G. Pataki and don't you forget it!"

She stood there in the snow, her frail body engulfed by the huge winter jacket she had on, her hair covered in snow. Her chest heaved up and down as she breathed heavily. We both stood there in silence for awhile letting the snow fall on us. She opened her mouth as if to say something more, and then closed it. Then her eyebrows scrunched upwards and her lips trembled as tears started to roll down her cheeks and splattered onto the snow below us like raindrops.

"Why wasn't I ever good enough for him Arnold?", she said softly, barely even a whisper.

That was the first time I had ever seen Helga cry. And at that moment I saw a side of Helga that I had always known was hidden deep down within her. I looked at her and I knew in that split second as clearly as day, that I loved her more than words could even convey. There she was standing before me, this fragile, vulnerable, broken girl who didn't even realize just how beautiful she was.

I drew closer and brought her to me, wrapping my arms around her tightly in a protective shell. She buried her head against my chest and let out all the pain and all the injustice this cruel world had given her.

"You're good enough for me, Helga"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Phew! Fifth chapter done! What did you think of Arnold's memory? (This is the first of many more to come ^^) It got a little angsty there I almost felt like I was writing a totally different story because up to now this story has been more on the lighter/comedic side. It was nice to change it up a bit. I haven't written angst in awhile, I hope it wasn't totally awful. Tell me what you thought of this chapter in the reviews. Thanks for reading! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

  
>The very first thought that popped into Arnold Shortman's mind when he pulled up to the driveway that evening, was that he was having some sort of hallucination. God knew that he hadn't been getting much sleep lately and Helga was always on his mind. It didn't surprise him much that his eyes were starting to play tricks on him. But when he rubbed his eyes and opened them again, he saw that the illusion didn't fade away. Helga was really standing there at the doorstep of their house.<p>

"Helga?", Arnold called out in disbelief.

He could make out the scowl on her face even in the darkness. She crossed her arms when she saw him and tapped her foot on the concrete pavement.

"Took you long enough Football Head, I've been waiting here forever!", She admonished.

Arnold dropped his briefcase in the driveway and ran up the steps.

"Helga, I was so worried!", he said hugging her tightly.

"Okay, okay get off me, will ya?", Helga pushed him away.

"Helga, I'm really sorry", Arnold said softly looking at the ground in shame, "I feel really bad. I was a jerk for saying what I did but I never meant to hurt you I swear. I was just so angry and it just..kind of slipped out. It wasn't the right thing to do and I'm sorry"

"I uh-I guess it had to be said one way or another", Helga said rubbing her arm awkwardly, "I mean I had to find out eventually"

"I know. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I was going to but..well, you already had a lot going on and I just didn't want to make it worse", Arnold explained, "But I guess I did"

"I didn't think they were going to be around forever. Especially Miriam at the rate she was chugging down the Mimosas", Helga said. She looked up at the night sky in an effort to blink away the hot tears that were threatening to fall

"But I..I didn't expect...", Helga trailed off, her voice faltering.

Arnold hugged her tightly in his arms and stroked her hair softly as Helga gave into her tears.

He didn't say anything. Nothing needed to be said. He just held her there on the steps of their home and he would hold her for however long it was necessary. He wished he could take away her pain, or that he could somehow carry her pain instead. No one should have to go through their parent's death twice. He kissed the top of her head gently and finally whispered to her.

"I love you Helga and I'm always going to be here for you even if you push me away"

* * *

><p>As the rays of morning sunlight peeked in through the white curtains of Helga and Arnold's bedroom, Arnold slowly blinked his eyes open, adjusting to the bright light. He yawned as he looked around. In his arms lay a slender Blonde girl who was still fast asleep. Arnold smiled gently remembering the events of last night. They had been intimate in the first time in forever. Not in a sexual way but in the way that Helga finally let down her defenses and talked to him about her feelings. They had spent the night talking about her parents and how she felt about their deaths. Whatever feelings she had bottled up, he had let her let it all out and after crying and screaming for what seemed like hours, Helga had finally worn herself out and drifted off to sleep. Arnold recalled carrying her over to their bed and gently cuddling with her until he too had fallen asleep.<p>

Arnold knew she wouldn't get over her mother's death in just one day, who would? But he wasn't as worried about her this time. Somehow he knew that this time around, it would be different. Helga may not remember it, but Arnold felt that somehow Helga's subconscious remembered having dealt with Miriam's death the first time around, because Arnold knew that Helga definitely seemed stronger this time. He knew she would be alright in time and this time, he would be right there waiting to catch her if she ever fell off the tight-rope.

Arnold glanced at Helga's sleeping form. He suddenly felt just how much he had missed her. He had missed cuddling with her and even just being able to touch her smooth ivory skin, but most of all he missed being able to talk with her. It wasn't just that Helga had forgotten her memories and reverted back to her fifteen year old self, Arnold couldn't remember the last time he had been intimate with Helga. They had been having marital issues months before Helga's acccident even occurred. In any case of the matter, he was somewhat glad that things had happened the way they did if it meant that he had a second shot at winning his wife's affections back.

Just then, Arnold felt Helga stir. She fluttered her eyes open slowly.

"Arnold...", Helga whispered with half-lidded eyes as she stroked Arnold's cheek tenderly, "Oh, Arnold my love"

Helga was still half-asleep and in a drowsy dream-like state.

"Good morning Helga", Arnold smiled as he brought her face closer to his.

Helga closed her eyes and inched closer to him, puckering her lips as if to give him a kiss. She grew closer and closer to him until their lips were almost touching, but not quite. Just then, Helga's eyes shot open as her brain finally jolted her awake. For a split second, her blue eyes widened and just stared back into Arnold's eyes. Then the realization of the situation hit her and Helga let out a loud piercing scream.

Arnold doubled back in surprise and fell off the bed.

"W-what are you doing Arnold?", Helga freaked out. She grabbed the blankets and covered herself up.

"What was _I_ doing? Helga _you_ were the one about to kiss me", Arnold said as he picked himself up off the floor.

"Yeah right, Football Head! Give me a break, like I would kiss you. You were probably trying to put the moves on me", Helga glared at him. "What am I doing in this bed anyway? What did you do to me last night?"

"Helga, you fell asleep on the couch in the living room so I carried you to our bed", Arnold explained.

"And is that _all_ you did?", Helga interrogated turning red as a beet, "You didn't try anything funny did you? Like...like touch me...in weird places "

"Helga", Arnold frowned, "I can't believe you would even think I would do something like that"

"I know you have it in you hairboy!", Helga accused him, "You are a guy after all. Bob always said all men are wolves. That's about the only useful thing he ever said in his life"

"Well I didn't", Arnold grew flustered. He ran a hand through his thick blonde locks, "And besides, you're not a-"

Suddenly it was Arnold's turn to turn beet-red. He cleared his throat and looked away.

"I'm not a what?", Helga raised an eyebrow.

"Um..nothing", Arnold giggled nervously and tried to change the subject, "Well I better get to the kitchen and start breakfast"

"Hold it right there Football Head", Helga demanded from the bed.

"Tell me what you were going to say", Helga growled as she shook her fist at him, "Or else!"

"You're not a-", Arnold mumbled something incoherently, "Anymore"

"What?", Helga said, "Quit mumbling and just say it!"

"You're uh...you're not exactly a virgin anymore", Arnold said softly as he turned an even more violent shade of red.

There was a long awkward pause between them as Helga processed this in her mind. Then all at once it clicked to her and felt her entire body turning red from embarrassment.

"Get out, get out!" Helga yelled as she threw pillows at Arnold.

Arnold ran out of the room and closed the door behind him. Once safely in a pillow-free zone, a large grin spread on Arnold's face until he broke down laughing. It was definitely interesting living with a younger version of Helga, that was for sure.

* * *

><p>...<p>

"Helga! Breakfast is ready!"

Arnold diced up the last of the peaches and put them in a bowl.

"Helga?", he called out again.

Helga came out at last looking a little sour. She glared at him but didn't say anything.

"Helga don't be like that. I'm sorry", Arnold smiled as he pushed a plate of fruit salad toward her.

"You're lucky I don't pound you right this minute", Helga grumbled as she shoveled some fruit into her mouth.

"Well I think you may want to hold off on that. There's something I've been meaning to surprise you with"

"Oh yeah? What's that?", Helga stated.

"I was thinking, would you like to go on a vacation?", Arnold said as he leaned on the counter.

"A vacation?", Helga asked.

"Well it won't exactly be a vacation. I have to go there to shoot some scenes for the tv show. But it'll be like a vacation for you, and you don't have to pay for a thing Helga"

"Okay, you've got my attention. Where to?", Helga said perking up at the mention of a free vacation.

"Elk Island"

Helga dampened again.

"Elk Island?", Helga asked, "That old dump? All there is to see there is a lousy cave"

"Just come along Helga. It's a lot different than what you remember. I promise"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not really", Arnold said with a shit-eating grin.

Helga groaned and face planted into the counter.

* * *

><p>...<p>

The sun was already setting over the horizon by the time Arnold pulled up to the pier.

"Criminy, this place sure has changed", Helga said looking around.

In her childhood she remembered the pier used to be a pretty lively place. It once used to have rows of food stands and carnival games lined up against the boardwalk. People even used to come on dates here pretty often. Now it was completely barren. The old wooden concession stands were still there but badly maintained with fading signs and broken wood.

"Yeah, the town has definitely changed a lot with the economy going down the toilet. Lots of places went out of business", Arnold explained as he opened her car door for her.

Helga got out of the car and looked at a large luxurious white ferry anchored at the end of the pier.

"Well. I guess we're not rowing ourselves there", Helga commented.

"Arnold!"

Helga turned to see a figure waving at them from afar. The red hair was unmistakable even from the distance. It glinted in the sunset like fire. It was the red head from the charity ball, Helga recalled. The girl looked straight out of _Gone With the Wind_ with her sun hat and her matching white and green frock. She even had dainty lace gloves on to boot. Helga rolled her eyes as she saw the the red-head walking towards them.

"Hello Arnold", the red-head smiled coquettely as she peered up at him from behind her thick lashes.

Arnold awkwardly replied, "Uh, hi"

"Oh," the red-head said with surprise as she turned to Helga, "Helga, I didn't realize you were also coming along"

For a moment Helga thought she saw a crestfallen look flash across the red-head's face but she summed it all up to her active imagination, for as soon as she had seen it, it was replaced with a big bright smile.  
>"I'm ever so glad you are", the red head drawled as she grabbed both of Helga's hands in her own, "We're going to have a wonderful weekend"<p>

"Uh...yeah, yeah great", Helga said awkwardly as she pulled her hands out of the red-head's grasp.

"Arnold!"

The three of them turned to see Gerald running towards them.

"Arnold I managed to get an extra ticket for Helga, but since it was so last minute there weren't any available for first class. Only second class seats"

"I'm sure there must be at least one seat for first class. These boats are never completely full", Arnold argued. "Let me go talk to them"

The loud fog-horn of the boat blew signaling the passengers to begin boarding.

"We don't have time for that right now", Gerald said as he grabbed ahold of Arnold's arm "We have to start boarding already. This is the last ferry of the day"

Arnold ran his hand through his hair in annoyance.

"Fine. Let's go", he said at last.

Arnold gently wrapped his hand around Helga's waist and helped her up the ramp to the boat.

"Get your hands off me. I can walk up a stupid ramp by myself, doi!", Helga snapped, despite turning into goo on the inside from the physical contact.

"Oh, sorry Helga", Arnold muttered.

"Arnold?"

Arnold turned around to face Lila. She extended her gloved hand towards him with a slight blush in her cheeks.

"Would you mind? I'm ever so afraid I'll trip on my dress", the red head said.

"O-on second thought, I could use a little help Arnoldo", Helga quipped.

Arnold turned back toward Helga and gripped her waist firmly as they boarded the boat together.

"I'll help you out", Gerald said to Lila as he grabbed her hand.

"Oh." The red-head stated glumly, "How kind of you, Gerald"

Helga snickered to herself as she pretended to be a helpless fawn in Arnold's arms. Helga side-eyed the red-head. Something told her she would have to watch this girl closely this weekend.

"Well, I guess this my stop", Helga said as they entered the boat in the second class seating.

"Are you going to be alright Helga?", Arnold said rubbing the back of his neck. He didn't like the idea of leaving Helga by herself.

"It's just a short boat ride. Criminy Arnold, don't you remember when we were nine, we were rowed over by some one-eyed nut job in a yellow rain coat. I think I can handle this"

Arnold chuckled, "I forgot all about that. I guess you're right Helga"

"Of course I'm right Football head!"

"Well...see you when we get to land then", Arnold said. When Helga wasn't looking he gave her a quick peck on the cheek and booked it up the stairs to first class before she could scream at him.

Arnold glanced at his ticket for his seat number. It read 22-E. When he found his way to his seat he found Lila already sitting down next to his assigned place.

"Hello Arnold, it looks like we're seated next to each other", Lila said as she smiled shyly.

"Uh yeah, I guess so", Arnold replied as he sat down.

"I'm ever so glad we're filming on Elk Island. It's such a romantic place", Lila gushed as she leaned in towards Arnold.

Arnold cleared his throat uncomfortably and pulled down his arm rest to divide himself from Lila.

"Just making myself comfortable," he said when he saw a hurt look dawn over Lila's face. He rested his elbow on the arm rest.

For the next thirty minutes, despite Lila's incessant rambling about Elk island, Arnold could only think about Helga. He imagined her sitting alone in second class. He imagined her feeling uncomfortable and seasick. Arnold kept glancing at the stairwell to the second class floor behind him, until at last he couldn't take it anymore. Mid-conversation with Lila, he abruptly stood up.

"Arnold? Where are you going?", Lila asked.

"Sorry Lila, I'm going to go check on Helga", Arnold said as he ran down the stairs.

When he spied Helga, the first thing he noticed was how utterly bored she looked. She was jammed in a middle seat in between two burly men who were practically squeezing her in like a sardine in a tin can.

"Helga", Arnold called out.

"Arnold?", Helga looked up at him, "What are you doing down here?"

"Hey, ain't youse that director I saw on tv?", One of the fat men next to Helga spluttered. He sprayed bits of the chicken leg he was gobbling everywhere as he spoke. "Yeah you are! I've seen your movies! Youse that director..what's your name?"

"Shortman", Arnold answered the grungy man.

"Yeah, that's the one!", he bellowed as he sprayed Arnold with more chicken bits.

"Helga, switch seats with me", Arnold said ignoring the man.

"I'm _fine_ Arnold", Helga protested

"Just do it Helga. It's more comfortable up there", Arnold said firmly.

"Suit yourself, Football Head", Helga shrugged as she got out of her seat.

"Hey can I have your autograph?", the fat man asked as Arnold sat down in Helga's seat.

Arnold smiled politely, "Sure"

The fat man reached over in his bag to look for a pen and paper, exposing a large hairy crack as his pants slipped down. Arnold sighed and looked up at the ceiling. It was going to be a long ride for him.

Meanwhile, Helga headed up the stairs to first class seating. She had never been in first class in her entire life (or that she could remember anyway), and this was new to her. It was a lot more spacious up here. The seats were bigger and made of leather instead of the cheap cloth seats back in second-class.

"22-E...22-E", Helga muttered to herself as she searched for her seat.

She stopped in front of the red-head.

"Oh", Helga said as she spotted the girl, "Hey"

"Helga?", the red-head looked up in surprise, "Where's Arnold?"

"He wanted to switch seats", Helga said as she plonked down into the plush seat. She stretched her legs out in front of her and placed her arms behind her head.

"Ahh that's more like it", Helga smirked.

Helga was enjoying herself so much, she didn't realize the look of disappointment on the red-head's face.

"Champagne for you madame?", asked an attendant as he carried a silver tray with champagne glasses on it.

"Is it free?", Helga asked.

"Yes madame. All our drinks are free of charge", The attendant replied.

"Well then keep 'em coming. I never say no to free", Helga laughed as she took a swig of the champagne.

The red-head rested her head on her hand as she stared glumly out the window.

"Yeah, I hear ya", Helga said, noticing the gloomy look the red-head had, "I'm not too excited about going to Elk Island either, but Arnold just dragged me into this. Can't see why anyone would to be honest. There's nothing there. Well except for a haunted cave"

Lila raised her eyebrows. Then all at once it came back to her. She had overheard Arnold and Helga the night of the ball. Helga had amnesia. She had no idea how much Helga couldn't remember but it must have been pretty far back considering that Helga thought Elk Island was just an uninhabited mass of land. Without thinking, Lila spoke.

"Gee Helga, you must not remember. They started building luxury resorts on Elk Island back when we were in highschool. It's kind of turned into a hot vacation spot."

Now it was Helga's turn to be surprised. How did this girl know about her amnesia? And what was that about going to highschool together? Helga had just assumed this girl was a run of the mill actress that Arnold worked with. Did they know eachother from before that?

"How do you know about my amnesia? Who are you?", Helga asked.

Lila mentally slapped herself for giving away too much and stumbled over herself to come up with an excuse.

"Well, I, um...I-", she said.

Luckily for her, an announcement on the speakers overhead interrupted her.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have just docked at Elk Island. Please don't forget your belongings and make your way towards the exits in an orderly fashion. Thank you very much for taking the White-Star Ferry, it was our pleasure to serve you and we hope to see you again soon"

"Oh, we've already arrived!", the red-head squeaked as she clambered over Helga.

"Wait", Helga said. But the red-head was already making a bee-line for the exit.

Helga shrugged. She figured Arnold must have told the red-head about her amnesia. She got up and dusted herself off. As she was walking towards the exit she caught a glimpse of Arnold. Though the boat ride wasn't long, he looked as if he had been through absolute hell. His hair was a fright, and his shirt was messy with pieces of what looked like saliva and chicken pieces on it.

Helga laughed, "Criminy Arnold, what happened to you?"

Arnold sighed, "Don't ask"

* * *

><p>...<p>

When Helga unboarded from the boat, she gasped. The red-head was right, this was nothing like the Elk Island she had remembered. Now no longer the dirty, and untamed natural mass of land, it now appeared to be a luxurious resort island. Instead of dirt, she now saw pure white sand. It was likely a man-made beach but Helga didn't care. This was the dream. Along the shore line Helga could see high rise hotels with bright sparkling lights and restaurants and entertainment venues aplenty. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all, she thought.

"Well everyone, it's already evening so I guess the best plan is to adjourn to our rooms for the night. Meet here tomorrow at 6 am sharp tomorrow to start shooting", Arnold announced to his cast and crew. They all nodded in agreement and went their separate ways.

"So...where are we staying?", Helga asked Arnold.

"It's a surprise", Arnold smiled at her. He gave her hand a small squeeze as he lead her down the strip to the entrance of a grand hotel. It had a circular driveway with a giant marble-stoned fountain. At the entrance it read in gold lettering: Winchester Hotel.

The lobby was breathtaking. It was monumental with shiny marble flooring with a large circular design with a cursive W in the middle to represent the Winchester hotel chain. There were large elegant crystal chandeliers on the high ceilings. Arnold made his way to the reception desk, dragging Helga along behind him.

"Good evening. Welcome to Winchester Hotel, how may I help you sir?", a brunette woman dressed in a sharp black skirt-suit greeted Arnold.

"I have a reservation under the name of Shortman"

"Perfect. Let me check the system. Yes, Shortman. The penthouse suite for two nights, bed and breakfast?"

"That's correct", Arnold replied.

"Could I see some ID, please? A passport or an identity card are both fine."

Arnold handed over his ID. A look of slight surprise graced the receptionists face.

"Ah, Director Shortman. I've heard you will be staying with us. It's a pleasure sir.", The receptionist beamed at him, much to Helga's irritation, "Please fill out and sign the bottom of this form. Breakfast is served between 7:30am to 10 am in the restaurant in front of the reception."

Arnold signed the papers and handed them back to the receptionist who then smiled at him again, "If you need anything at all, please don't hesitate to call the front desk".

"Thanks", Arnold smiled as he received the keys from her.

"Sheesh, could she have thrown herself at you any harder?", Helga rolled her eyes as they entered the elevator.

"What do you mean?", Arnold asked.

"Don't tell me you're that dense Football Head. She started flirting the moment she realized you were a director", Helga grimaced as she folded her arms.

Arnold inserted a key into the elevator and clicked the penthouse button.

"I didn't notice", Arnold smiled as he wrapped his arms around Helga's waist from behind, "But then again, I never notice any other women except you"

"Hands off bucko! Unless you want to meet ol' Betsy and the five avengers!"

Arnold guffawed, "I haven't heard those names since we were kids"

"I mean it!", Helga threatened.

But before she could make good on those threats, the elevator doors finally opened. Helga gaped like a goldfish, it was all Helga could do to stop from fainting. The penthouse suite was massive in size and decadent in style. All around the room were large glass windows that spanned from the very high ceiling to the floor. Helga could see the ocean from where she was standing and even the city skyline of hillwood in the far distance. In the center of the room were a few love-seats in cream leather uphostery arranged in a circular fashion around an ornate glass and gold coffee table. At the left there was a wall of bookshelves and a modern fireplace. In front of the glass window was a black baby grand piano. To the far right Helga spied a king-size bed with scarlet satin covers.

"Ar-arnold...what's all this?", Helga said at last.

"Well I kind of wanted to make up for what I said to you about your mother", Arnold said sheepishly, "Do you like it?"

"Wow...I...gee Arnold, I don't know what to say...thanks I guess", Helga replied, "But..can you really afford all this?"

"Don't worry about that", Arnold smiled, "Just enjoy yourself. I'm going to pop in for a quick shower. I smell like chicken". He cringed and walked off to the suite's bathroom.

Helga didn't know what to do first. This place was someplace she would only imagine in her wildest dreams. She felt overwhelmed like a kid in a candy store. Not just any candy store either, this place was like Wonka's Chocolate Factory as far as comparisons went.

'I need some air', Helga thought to herself. She opened the sliding door and stepped outside only to be met with more luxury. On the veranda was a personal infinity pool. There was a small granite topped mini bar next to it.

Helga walked to the edge of the veranda. She leaned on the railing and looked out onto the horizon. It was all too good to be true wasn't it? The penthouse suite at a remote resort island location, with the love of her life? It had to be a dream! Helga slapped herself.

"Oh good, it's not a dream", Helga said out loud.

Helga sighed in total and complete contentness. As far as she was concerned she could die now and she'd be happy. If anyone had told fifteen year old Helga that this was where she would be in ten years, she probably would have laughed it off and called them crazy. But here she was, no longer standing in her dingy childhood bedroom with the peeling wallpaper, pining away for an unrequited love.

"There you are, I was looking for you", Arnold called out to her as he slid open the door, "Are you hungry Helga? We can get some room service if you want"

Helga turned around and stumbled backwards right into the railing at the sight of Arnold. She felt a deep blush spreading on her cheeks. Arnold was towel drying his wet hair. He only had on a pair of pants and no shirt. Helga couldn't help but to gawk at grown-up Arnold's body. His shoulders were broad and his chest chiseled. The Arnold she remembered at fifteen was certainly growing into his body in terms of height, but he had still been a pretty lanky kid back then. Twenty-five year old Arnold on the other hand...

"Helga?", he called out to her, interrupting her naughty thoughts, "Are you okay?"

"Q-q-quit creeping up on me Football head!", She screamed at him as she picked herself up off the floor, "And put on a shirt will ya? Criminy!"

Arnold chuckled as he pulled a white shirt over his head, "You know, you used to tell me you liked seeing me walk around the house without a shirt on"

Helga stomped back into the room, "What a bunch of phooey! Like I would ever say something like that to you"

"Whatever you say Helga", Arnold rolled his eyes but there was still a bit of a smirk playing on his lips.

"And another thing!", Helga started. She turned around to make a smart remark but she had turned too fast on her heels. Helga felt herself slipping on the soft carpeting of the room.

"Helga!", Arnold yelled out as he rushed to grab her. She pulled on his shirt, the first thing her hands could grasp, dragging him down with her.

"Oof!", Arnold cried out as he landed on top of her.

For what seemed an eternity, they just laid there on the floor. Helga could feel Arnold's firm body pressed against hers and his hot breath against her neck.

Arnold gazed into Helga's eyes and without saying a word, he felt a strong electrical pulse running up and down his body. She was just so beautiful, the way her warm blue eyes glittered. He noticed that she was biting her lips and Arnold wished she wouldn't because now all he could think about were her lips. They seemed so plump and soft, he wanted nothing more but to kiss them.

"Helga..."

Arnold didn't know what to do. He was a gentleman, he knew he had to be patient with Helga but on the other hand, he was also a man in his prime. Arnold groaned from frustration. He had needs too for goodness sakes, needs that only Helga could fulfill. He wanted his wife so badly. He craved her. He just wanted to feel her creamy skin against his, he wanted to feel her touch. Arnold felt like he was going crazy. Helga hadn't touched him in months.

His feelings were getting the best of him. 'Just a kiss. Just one kiss, I won't go any further', Arnold thought to himself. He lowered himself closer to Helga and began to kiss her neck.

"A-arnold..wait", Helga said as pushed him off. She crawled backwards on the floor.

But Arnold just kept coming closer. Helga felt as if her heart was about to beat right out of her chest. She could hear its rhthymic drumming, pounding in her ears. Suddenly Helga felt lightheaded as the room started to spin around her. All she could see was Arnold getting closer and her heart racing faster. She could smell the scent of soap on his skin and the weight of his body against hers. But this was happening way too fast for her. Helga felt her body grow hot as she began to sweat. Arnold stared at her with a hot intensity.

It wasn't that she didn't like Arnold, Helga had loved him since she had set eyes on him. It was just that this was going too fast and she wasn't ready for any of this. She was only fifteen as far as she was concerned! She had no remembrance of even holding a guy's hand. Helga didn't know what was happening, all she knew was that she wanted to slow it down. Her blood had reached a boiling point and all she could feel was sheer panic. In a moment of misplaced adrenaline, her animalistic reflexes kicked in.

It happened before she could even register what she had done. She felt her legs kick out and make contact with Arnold's chest. He fell backwards on the floor and just like that, the moment was shattered.

Arnold's eyes widened in surprise and then squinted in annoyance.

"Did you just kick me?", Arnold said as he rubbed his chest.

"I..I..", Helga was shocked herself. Had she really done that? Somehow it felt as though, those legs had belonged to someone else. She wanted to apologize to Arnold and tell him she really cared for him. She wanted to tell him everything she had felt in that moment and how she was just afraid. But none of those words seemed to materialize. Instead, she blurted out words she didn't really mean.

"I did! So what, Football Head? What are you going to do about it?", Helga glowered with her hands on her hips, "Serves you right for trying to put the moves on me, I told you I was going to pound ya!"

'Shut up Helga, shut up', Helga thought to herself. But she didn't shut up, instead she just kept going with her vicious tirade.

"What were you trying to do, you pervert?", Helga let out a sarcastic laugh "Bob was right, you're no better than a wolf"

"Helga, you're being really mean", Arnold said frowning at her, "Stop it"

"That's how you tricked me into this marriage didn't you? Probably forced yourself on me", Helga continued coldly, "Like I would have _ever_ married a Football-headed loser like you of my own free will!"

There was an awkward pause between the two of them.

Arnold folded his arms and stared at Helga, "Are you done?"

"Helga, I don't know what you're insecure about that you're using this defense tactic of insulting others to hide whatever it is that you're trying to hide but frankly I'm getting tired" Arnold said.

He shook his head and sighed. "If you were insecure about something, I wish you'd just say it instead of putting down others"

Arnold grabbed the keys off the coffee table and strode to the elevator. Helga wanted to ask where he was going but she was too shocked at his psychological assessment of her to speak another word. For once Helga was rendered speechless. That was another striking difference between fifteen year old Arnold and twenty-five year old Arnold. Fifteen year old Arnold would have let her continue to walk all over him but twenty-five year old Arnold called her out as if he saw right through her facade. Like he knew the inner workings of her mind.

As soon as the elevator doors shut, almost instantaneously, Helga felt remorse for what she had said. Arnold had hit it right on the bullseye. She was trying to hide her insecurities and was only hurting him by doing so. Helga sighed and fell back onto the soft bed behind her.

"Why, oh why do I say these insidious words to torment you so, my dear sweet Arnold? Oh my golden-haired Adonis, am I to forever be a prisoner of my own emotions? All I have ever wanted was to whisper sweet nothings into your delicate ear, and yet, only poison dares to slip from between these cursed lips. I'll bite my tongue, so this foul mouth that doth wrong you so, should cease to utter words that wound and distress you. Oh Arnold, if only you knew, if only you knew the depth of my tortured longing soul and how it yearns for you with every passing day of my twisted existence"

Helga felt the guilt clawing away at her. Why had she said those things to Arnold? Especially when she should have been the one to apologize after kicking him like that. Helga buried her face into the pillows and stifled a frustrated scream.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!", Helga repeatedly smacked herself on the forehead.

She sat up on the bed and rubbed her arm awkwardly. Somehow she would have to find a way to apologize to Arnold. Helga sighed and pressed the button to the elevator. She would have to go look for Arnold and make things right again.

* * *

><p>...<p>

Outside the hotel, the wind was blowing gales down the strip, causing Arnold's hair to whip around in a frenzied state. Despite being a resort location, this place still got pretty chilly at night and Arnold rubbed his arms regretting not having taken a sweater with him. Arnold looked out into the body of water at the horizon and let out another deep sigh. He ran his fingers through his wheat-yellow hair in exasperation. Since the accident, Arnold had been trying his hardest to remain patient around Helga but the fifteen year old version of herself still had a way of getting under his skin when he least expected it.  
>Jamming his hands into the pockets of his khaki pants, Arnold made his way down the beach. He took his shoes off and let his toes sink into the soft grains of sand below him. The waves rolled in softly and rythmically. Arnold inhaled and allowed the salty scent of the ocean air permeate his senses. The sea always had a way of instilling a sense of peace about him.<p>

That night however, Arnold realized he wasn't the only lonely soul on the beach. In the distance he could see a feminine figure walking along the shore. Her sheer silk blue scarf wavered gently in the wind. Her auburn hair curled tenderly around her pale moonlit face. Arnold found himself walking towards the woman and the closer he got, the more he could make out the features of her face. Her startling green eyes were drooped in deep pensitvity as she looked out onto the still, dark ocean.

"Lila?", Arnold called out to her.

The woman looked in his direction and a quick expression of bewilderment crossed her face.

"Arnold", she replied, "I didn't think anyone else would be out here"

"What are you doing out so late?", Arnold asked.

"I couldn't sleep", Lila smiled faintly.

She clasped both her hands together timidly, "What about you Arnold? Shouldn't you be with Helga?"

Arnold rubbed his neck, "We uh..", he paused, "We sort of had an argument"

"I'm sorry to hear that Arnold", Lila replied, "It must be difficult with Helga's amnesia"

Arnold's head shot up, "How'd you know about that?"

Lila fidgeted a little and tucked a strand of red hair behind her ear.

"Um, Helga told me", Lila said at last, biting her lip, "On the ferry ride"

For a moment, Arnold paused and processed the idea of Helga talking about her amnesia to Lila, but he supposed it was a possibility if she hadn't recognized Lila. He nodded and sighed, "It can be really taxing but I love her, fifteen years old or otherwise"

Lila nodded solemnly.

"How did it happen Arnold? How did she lose her memory?"

"She got into a car accident", Arnold exhaled.

Lila looked up at him with a peculiar expression. Her eyebrows were upturned and her eyes glazed over.

"I'm sorry", she said. Her lips quivered before tears began to well up in her eyes.

"Lila?", Arnold uttered flabbergasted, "Are you alright?"

He touched Lila's shoulder in an attempt to comfort her but Lila turned her face away and wiped her tears.

"It's my fault Arnold", Lila admitted, "The truth is...the truth is Helga came to see me before her accident."

"She asked me how I felt about you and I told her the truth. I told her that I...that I loved you. She was so upset that she stormed out, and I think that's why she got into an accident", Lila said, crying silently.

"Lila...", Arnold started.

"Do you hate me Arnold?", Lila said her eyes red-rimmed and glassy, "I'm a terrible person aren't I?"

Arnold didn't know what to say. He didn't think she was a terrible person and he certainly didn't hate her but if Lila had been the one to cause Helga's accident, well, he ddn't know how to feel about that either.

"You do hate me", Lila said softly taking Arnold's silence as a confirmation of her fears.

Lila felt the sobs wrack her frame as she turned around to leave. She could hear her Arnold calling her name behind her but she didn't want to turn back.

"Lila, wait!", Arnold cried out as he grabbed her wrist.

"Lila?", a third person called out.

Arnold and Lila whipped around to see Helga standing in the sand with a muddled expression of confusion. Her blue eyes grew as wide as saucers and her mouth was agape.

"You're...Lila?"

* * *

><p>...<p>

The pleasant piano melody of Chopin filled the dining room of _Le Roi Soleil_, Winchester Hotel's finest breakfast bistro. Helga felt for a moment that she had been transported back in time to the Palace of Versailles in France. Around the room were 19th century Louis XIV styled chairs, upholstered in embroidered fabrics of light blue and gold, placed near white cloth covered tables.

The floor was a lovely cream marble tile and surrounding the room were large french glass windows from which the sunlight streamed through.

"Tell me again why you forced me to wake up at the crack of dawn to have breakfast with Lila?", Helga grumbled through clenched teeth. She had never been much of a morning person but that feeling was doubled when Lila Sawyer was involved.

"Well, I thought it would be best if we all had a talk together after what happened last night", Arnold said, pulling out Helga's chair for her.

Helga continued to grimace as she slouched in her seat. She placed an elbow on the table and leaned her cheek against her hand in obvious boredom. Arnold rolled his eyes but didn't say anything. Just as Helga was about to fall back asleep right on the dining table, the ostentatious red-head walked into the restaurant. Lila looked every bit the movie-star in a flowy dark green chiffon dress with loose sleeves. She had braided her glossy red hair into a fish tail braid that hung just past her shoulder and in her ears glittered simple diamond knot earrings. Helga felt a stab of insecurity. Now that she knew Natalie was Lila, it suddenly changed everything. She had never been able to measure up to Lila in terms of looks or Arnold's affections. Back in highschool, Lila had been known to be a heartbreaker because she was always grabbing the attention of the guys without even trying and while Helga was certainly not ugly, she was definitely no glamorous movie-star.

"Good morning Arnold", Lila said as she took a seat at the table gracefully, "Good morning Helga"

"Morning _Li-la_", Helga said mockingly. Arnold shot her a warning look.

"Good morning", Arnold answered, "I was thinking we could get the European breakfast set to share between the three of us, what do you think?"

"Sure Arnold, that sounds lovely", Lila smiled at him.

While Arnold was placing the order with the waiter, Helga hid behind her menu and made a mocking face at Lila.

"So Helga, how are you enjoying Elk Island? You must feel like you're on your honeymoon again", Lila asked, not noticing the face Helga had made at her.

"What do you mean by 'again'? We always feel like we're honeymooners. Don't we darling?", Helga answered in a false saccharine tone as she leaned up against Arnold.

"Well...sure Helga", Arnold smiled bashfully.

"So what's with the name Natalie?", Helga asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well... my agency didn't think my name was sophisticated enough for an actress so they decided to rename me Natalie. After Natalie Portman", Lila smiled politely.

Helga snickered. "Your name always did sound like something straight out of Old MacDonald", She said, earning another glare from Arnold.

Lila blushed at the comment but she cleared her throat and took a sip of her cappucino.

"What were you guys doing last night?", Helga continued to interrogate.

Arnold and Lila exchanged glances.

"Nothing, Lila couldn't sleep and we just had a talk", Arnold answered.

"Oh _really_?", Helga said with skeptiscim, "So why was Lila crying?"

Arnold appeared to blanch at the question but before he could say anything, Lila jumped in.

"He was telling me about what was going to happen in the tv series and I, well I got a little emotional. You know how it is Helga. Actresses have to become their character. So when I heard what was going to happen, I felt really personally affected. That's all", Lila explained away quickly.

Helga didn't know what to believe. All kinds of crazy scenarios had run through her mind when she had spotted Lila and Arnold at the beach. Was Arnold cheating on her? No, Helga shook her head, Arnold would never be the type would he? But then again, Arnold _had _always been in love with Lila. Plus there was the fact that they were now working together. There were tons of actresses in the industry, why was Arnold specifically working with Lila? But on the _other_ hand, Helga knew she did get sort of..well, crazy when it came to Arnold. Scratch that, Helga knew she could get downright psychotically jealous. Maybe she _was_ overthinking the whole thing.

"Helga are you alright?", Lila interrupted her thoughts, noticing that Helga kept muttering to herself and shaking her head.

"Just peachy, Lila!", Helga snapped at her.

She wanted to ask more questions about what Arnold and Lila had been up to, but before she had a chance, the waiter interrupted her.

"The European set sir, madames", he announced as he wheeled over a trolley with silver platters on it.

Helga had never seen so much food in her entire life and that was probably a legitimate fact, considering Miriam had only ever prepared cereal for her. On the table was an assortment of rolls and croissants with various spreads. There was a charcuterie consisting of different types of cheese and deli meats. To her left there were more plates of fruit and even some blueberry crepes covered in chocolate ganache and powdered sugar. On yet another plate there were eggs prepared in different types of ways. Helga momentarily forgot all about the Arnold-Lila predicament and instead focused her energy on the glorious heaps of food she piled on her plate.

Arnold chuckled as he saw Helga thoroughly enjoying the food. "Slow down Helga, you'll get a stomachache", he said.

Helga merely grunted a response as she continued to eat ravenously.

"Could someone pass the salt shaker?", Arnold asked.

"Certainly Arnold", Lila answered pleasantly as she reached for the salt shaker. Helga suddenly stopped eating at the sight of Lila reaching for the salt shaker. 'Not if I can help it, bucko!', she thought to herself. Her eyes practically bugged out of her head as she snatched the salt shaker from out of Lila's reach.

"I'll do it for you dear", she said to Arnold in a sickly-sweet manner, "Where do you want it?"

"Um..thanks Helga. On my eggs please"

Helga attempted to salt Arnold's scrambled eggs, but try as she might, no salt was coming out. She was practically pounding the thing but to no avail. Frustrated Helga screwed open the salt shaker and accidentally spilled salt all over Arnold's eggs.

"Oops", Helga laughed nervously.

"Here. Have mine", Helga said as she slid her fried-egg over to him.

Lila grabbed the dish and switched it with her own scrambled eggs.

"Arnold can't eat runny eggs", Lila explained to Helga.

Helga's cheeks turned rosy with embarrassment. Had Lila-Freaking-Sawyer just one-upped her? How could Lila know Arnold better than she did? She was his wife for goodness sakes! Not to mention the years, the sheer amount of _years_ Helga had spent stalking and obsessing over the Football-headed boy. No, this was inconceivable! Helga scowled and turned to Arnold as if she were demanding an explanation.

"Oh, um, it's just that I don't really like the taste of yolk", Arnold said awkwardly.

"You were fine with it when we were kids", Helga grumbled as she shoveled the fried egg down her throat.

"So Arnold, I was running through my lines for the scene we're going to shoot today and I just don't know if I'm getting it exactly right", Lila said, cocking her head like an innocent puppy dog.

"We can run it through today and I'll let you know if there's anything I'd like you to do differently", Arnold replied as he sipped his coffee.

Helga peered at Lila over her mug as she drank some fruit juice. She felt her blood boiling just looking at the little Miss Perfect. She hated that Lila was in such close proximity to Arnold. She hated the way Lila was looking at Arnold and she hated that Arnold was looking back at her. 'No', Helga Pataki thought, she would put an end to this.

"Oh my stomach, my stomach!", Helga cried out abruptly, clutching her mid-section. "It hurts so much! I think I have to go up and lie down"

"Helga", Arnold said worriedly as he wrapped his arm around her, "I told you to slow down, I knew you were eating too fast"

"Sorry to cut this short, Lila", Arnold said apologetically as he rose from his seat, "I think I'm going to take Helga back to our room. I'll see you at the shooting site"

"No, Arnold it's perfectly fine", Lila replied in her usual polite manner, "Helga, I hope you feel better"

Helga smirked to herself as she wrapped her arms around Arnold's neck, feigning vulnerability.

As soon as they were back in their room, Arnold laid Helga down gently on the bed and tucked her into the covers.

"Should I call the doctor?", Arnold asked.

"No, its okay" Helga replied, "I think I just need to take a quick nap and I'll be fine, thanks Arnold"

"Okay, I have to get to the shoot so I've got to get going. I'm really sorry I can't stay here with you Helga. But you know my number, you call me if you need anything at all", Arnold said

"Right-o Football Head"

* * *

><p>...<p>

"Cut!", Arnold yelled out as he got off the director's chair and walkedover to Lila and the male lead actor. "No youre not doing it quite right. You need to get closer to her. It's a tango, it's supposed to be a very sensual dance"

"Arn—I mean, Director could you show us?", Lila asked.

Helga had gotten bored after just thirty minutes of lying in the bed doing nothing so she had decided to come check out Arnold's filming. A part of her was actually genuinely curious to see a real film production, even if the despicable Lila was in it.

What Helga hadn't anticipated however, was seeing Arnold and Lila wrapped seductively around eachother. She couldn't believe her eyes. Arnold was gazing intensely into Lila's eyes while they tangoed around the beach. Their faces were mere inches apart from each other and their torsos were pressed tightly against eachother. Helga felt as if the world was spinning and the salty ocean air suddenly made her sick to her stomach. She couldn't hear anything, all she could see was Arnold and Lila. Helga bit back the acrid acidity of the bile that rose in the back of her throat.

'I have to get out of here', Helga thought to herself as she stumbled backwards.

The overwhelming emotions of jealousy and anger and sorrow were too much for her to handle. She felt the thud of her feet against the ground as she just started running.

From the corner of his eye, Arnold saw a flash of Blonde hair. When he looked up he saw what looked to be Helga running off in the distance. He released Lila and continued to stare after Helga. Sudden worries sprang into his mind. What had happened? Why was Helga running? Arnold wanted to run after Helga and ask her what was the matter, but his hands were tied, he was in the middle of a shoot.

'Why am I running?', Helga thought to herself.  
>She didn't know. All she knew was that she needed to get as far away from Arnold and Lila as possible. She felt her muscles clenching and tightening, but she ignored it. Her throat grew raw but still, Helga continued to run in a panicked state. It wasn't until Helga felt as if her lungs were going to burst that she finally skidded to a stop and dropped down onto the sand.<p>

"Hey, everyone take five!", Arnold yelled as he sprang out of the director's chair.

"Arnold?", Lila called out to him.

He knew this was an absolutely crazy and irresponsible idea, but he had to do it. He would have never thought to just leave the set in the middle of work and to leave his entire cast members in a state of confusion, but Helga's well-being came first to him. Arnold knew everyone would think he had lost his mind, and perhaps he had. He couldn't work properly when she was always on his mind. So Arnold didn't think twice as he started running after Helga.

Helga's chest heaved up and down violently as she inhaled deeply to catch her breath. She looked around, where was she? She was certainly far from the strip. She hadn't even realized she had run so far but looking around, it was a pretty deserted part of the beach. There wasn't anyone around, and there was only one sparse building, which seemed to be long abandoned. A few yards away, Helga could make out a dock with a white Gazebo on it. She struggled to her feet and walked towards it.

For some unknown reason, Helga felt an intense sense of dejavu about this place as she walked into the gazebo. There were vines growing around the pillars and there were benches lining the inside. She gently sat down on one of the benches and rested her head against the pillar as she looked out to the sea. Helga sighed as the cool ocean breeze whipped through her hair, calming her down.

'You're being stupid', Helga thought to herself. It was Arnold's job after all to direct, and that was probably all he was doing. She shook her head, why did she overreact so much? Why was she so crazy and hot-blooded when it came to Arnold? The green-eyed monster overtook her so quickly before she even had a chance to think things through, she had just run. But now that Helga was a little bit calmer she realized she was just being childish.

Suddenly, Helga felt a splitting pain sear through her temples. She doubled over and clutched her head. It was as if a million needles were prodding the tender flesh of her brain. A bright light seemed to flash before her eyes.

**_-Flashback-_**

_Helga was bent over the sides of the gazebo, staring into the deep dark waters below her._

_"Arnold!", She screamed, her fingertips grazing the surface of the water. There was panic elevating in her voice._

_"Arnold!", She called out again, but there was no response._

_Helga flung her silver heels off and climbed over the railing. She took a deep breath and plunged into the water head-first._

**_-End Flashback-_**

Helga caught her breath as she reveled in what she had just recalled. She slumped down on the bench and placed her hand over her chest, trying to steady herself 'What was that?', Helga thought. Was her memory returning to her? Why had she leapt into the water?

"Helga!"

From the distance, Arnold was running towards her. When he had finally reached the gazebo he doubled over and rested his hands on his knees as he panted.

"Arnold? Why aren't you back at the filming site?", Helga asked.

"I was worried", Arnold said as he sat down next to her. He wiped his brow, "I saw you run off. Why'd you do that?"

"I don't know, I just felt suffocated I guess", Helga replied quietly staring at her feet.

"Hey, Arnold?", Helga looked up at him with confusion, "Have we been here before?"

Arnold glanced at her. "Why? Did you remember something?", he asked in excitement.

Helga tucked her hair behind ear and furrowed her brows in concentration, "...I'm not really sure"

* * *

><p>...<p>

The following Monday, Helga and Arnold found themselves back in Hillwood, under the routine normalcy of their regular lives.

"Hey Arnold!", Helga called out.

"In here Helga", Arnold replied from the study.

Helga peered into the room to find Arnold reclining on the sofa reading a book. It was all she could do not to have a heart attack right then and there. Arnold looked rather sexy with his reading glasses on.

She cleared her throat nervously, "Do you uh, do you know where the camera is? The one I took to Elk Island?"

"Hmm, the camera?", Arnold said as he thought, "Oh yeah, I put it in the desk"

Helga walked over to the mahogany desk and perused through the drawers.

"Oh there it is", She said as she reached for the camera which was lying on a bed of papers. As the papers brushed aside, Helga caught a hint of pink.

"What's this?", Helga said as she reached for the object under the papers.

She dug out a pink laptop.

"Is this my laptop?"

Arnold looked up from his book.

"Oh yeah, I forgot all about it", he said. "You should try turning it on"

Helga sat down at the desk and opened the laptop. She blew away the dust that covered the keyboard and pressed the power button. A blue password screen popped up.

Helga couldn't remember her password. She typed in 'Football Head' but to no avail. Then she tried 'ArnoldShortman', 'HelgaShortman' and variations of the above, but none of them seeed to work.

"I can't figure out my password. I've tried everything", Helga groaned in frustration.

Arnold put his book down and took off his reading glasses. He walked over to the desk.

"Maybe I can try it", he said.

Arnold typed in 'Pataki' and 'Geraldine' but nothing seemed to work.

Outside, in the living room, the phone began to ring.

"Helga can you get the phone? I'm going to keep trying", Arnold said.

"Sure", Helga said as she left the room.

"Maybe Helga's birthday?", Arnold wondered aloud. He typed in the numbers.

"Nope", Arnold said as the computer still blocked his entry.

"Could it be..."

Arnold pushed in some numbers. Finally, he heard the ding of the welcome screen.

"It's my birthday." Arnold smiled.

Arnold's victory was short-lived however. His smile quickly faded off his face as he saw a window pop up on the desktop.

It was Helga's Diary.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Holy crap guys, this is the longest chapter I've EVER written for any of my fanfics. It was also really difficult to write because there's so many things that happen. I really felt like this was the hump I needed to get over, so hopefully it's all smooth sailing from here. Thank you everyone for review, I've been meaning to reply to each and every review but I think I'll put that off for the next chapter because I don't want to extend the word count of this already extremely long chapter haha. I would like to say for now though, that I REALLY appreciate how everyone has taken the time to review my story. It's very motivating and makes me want to really commit to this story and see it through. Thank you so much! The final thing I want to mention here is that I know some of you really want to find out what is going on between Arnold and Lila. Is he really cheating or not? All will be revealed in the next chapter, I promise ;) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The word "Diary" stared back at Arnold, as if to taunt him. His conscience was begging him not to read it and a part of him knew how wrong it was to invade Helga's personal space like this. These were her deepest and most private thoughts and he knew it wouldn't be right to look at it. Yet, another part of himself was really curious. Since the beginning of this year, their marriage had taken a turn for the worst and Arnold had never really been able to come to the root of the problem. Every time he had tried to discuss it with Helga, she had always just shunned him with anger or made sarcastic jabs that ended up in full blown arguments. Could reading her thoughts be considered so wrong if it was for the purpose of saving their marriage? Arnold hesitated for awhile but he took a deep inhale and clicked the diary bracing himself for the worst.

The first entry was dated for January fifth:

_January 5__th__ 2014_

_Arnold finally came home from New York after filming there for two weeks for his new movie. He must've been tired because as soon as he came home he fell asleep without saying a word. These days he feels really distant. I couldn't help but to think of the past. I remember back in college, even though we were several miles away from each other and in different time zones, we'd stay up on the phone just talking until the sun came up._

_I guess with time everything changes. Why is that even though he's right here next to me, I feel lonelier than ever? Arnold...there was so much I wanted to tell you. I wanted to tell you about my plans to go back to school so I can earn a law degree, and about the new plant we have on our balcony. I keep wondering these days...Arnold, do you still love me?_

Arnold felt a sinking feeling in his heart as he read her words. He knew that things had been insanely busy the start of the year, but he hadn't realized just how deeply it had affected Helga. At least she hadn't shown it in the beginning. His stomach clenched and twisted in knots as he felt a cold sweat arise. A part of him wanted to stop reading and pretend that he hadn't seen any of it, but it was too late to turn away. He had already begun reading and couldn't stop now. He clicked onto the next entry, dated February 15th.

_February 15__th__ 2014_

_Yesterday, was Valentines day. I spent the entire day thinking of all the possible ways I could surprise Arnold. He's been working so hard these days, I know he's under a lot of stress. It's been a trying time for the both of us and I thought Valentines day could be a way to start building back up what we had. I know if we both really love eachother we can work anything out. Last night, I really wanted to show him that. So I cooked an entire feast and waited anxiously for him to come home._

_The time ticked by, but no Arnold. Criminy, I felt like an idiot. I sat there for hours until the food went cold but Arnold didn't come home. I called his phone but it was off. Since when was I this girl that was nothing more than an option? Since when do I allow people to treat me like an option? I hate myself for it, I feel so pathetic I could cry._

_When Arnold came home, I was ready to scream at him for reducing me into nothing but this whining, pathetic, shell of a human being. But one look at his face and I couldn't bring it upon myself to do so. He looked so sad and weary, like he came home expecting a fight. We've been arguing so often lately, I guess it makes sense that he'd think that. He tells me he's sorry and I can hear from his voice that he really means it. He said work had run late (as usual) and I know this project is incredibly important. I know how much it means to him. Am I selfish for wanting him to ignore his dream? Am I childish for constantly wanting his attention? I'm torn between being the loving, supportive wife and the woman who just wants her husband to love her like they did when they were first dating.  
><em>

_I just feel so exhausted now. Like there's no point in even arguing anymore. It feels like we're both prisoners to a marriage that is slowly dying. I wonder if there's hope for us anymore or if we're just hanging on with the false illusion that we're still in love. I wonder if Arnold would be happier without me. Would I be happier without him? _

_There used to be a time when I would never even have thought to question that. I keep thinking back to that time. It was a lot simpler then. We didn't have much, in fact we didn't have anything at all. But I'd give anything to return to that time when we were struggling just to make ends meet. At least that house was a home. The blankets were too thin and moth-eaten but our bed was always warm. In that house, we used to laugh. _

He remembered that Valentines day vividly. Shooting had run longer than expected that day and if he was being really honest to himself, he realized a part of him hadn't wanted to go home. They had been fighting so often that everytime he went home, he just felt empty and useless. He felt like a failure of a man and a husband and so instead of facing the problems head on, Arnold had chosen to avoid it instead because it had hurt too much to acknowledge the fact that their marriage was falling apart. Arnold smacked himself on the forehead in frustration. Why had he only thought of himself and his own feelings? Why had he never realized how lonely Helga had been? He should have just gone home earlier. He should have tried to work things out with Helga. He should have...

Arnold felt himself trembling as he clicked the last entry. He didn't know if he really wanted to read this. He felt as if he was venturing into deeper level of hell the further he read.

_July 13th 2014_

_I want a divorce. I want to become a widow. My hands are shaking even as I type this. I don't know how to calm down. I didn't want to believe it, but I saw it with my own eyes. I went to Lila's apartment to drop off a dress I had borrowed from her last week. I kept calling her from outside of her apartment but she didn't answer the phone. _

_That's when I saw Arnold's car pull into the driveway. At first I thought I was just seeing things. I had to be. Why would Arnold be out with Lila at this time of night? I told myself it was just a car that looked like his. After all, he told me he would be working on set. _

_But my worst fears were confirmed when I saw him get out of the car. He opened her car door and put his arm around her like they were lovers. She was holding a bouquet of flowers like they had been on a date. All of a sudden, I felt so nauseous and I thought I was going to throw up. Just when I thought this was the worst thing that could possibly happen, it took a turn for the worst. Arnold walked her to the front door and they seemed to be talking for awhile. Then it happened. They kissed. I don't remember what happened after that. I just remember seeing a red haze and I pressed the gas pedal and booked it out of there because I don't know what I might have done if I stayed. Next thing I knew, I was at home._

_There's no going back now. I can't lie to myself or try to make up excuses because that kiss confirmed everything I had been fearing for months. How distant he was being, how different he was now, all the late nights at the shooting set, how he hasn't even touched me in months.I had my suspicions but now... everything is perfectly clear._

The diary entries stopped there but Arnold didn't need to know what happened next. He already knew.

"That's why she wanted to divorce?", Arnold whispered in shock.

He sighed deeply as he placed his head in his hands. How had things gotten so twisted? It was all a big misunderstanding. He hadn't realized Helga was watching the whole scenario. Arnold knew at once how bad it had looked from a third person's point of view but Helga had gotten it all wrong. He recalled what had actually happened...

**-Flashback-**

"I don't think I'm going to make it home for dinner. Something went wrong with the music production and we need to get it done by today, so I have to look into it. Don't wait for me. I'll grab something to eat here"

"Again?" Arnold could hear Helga sigh from over the phone.

"I'm sorry", he said.

"You might as well sleep there too since the set is your new home. You're never here anyway", she replied bitterly.

"Helga. I said I'm sorry, what else do you want me to say? You know I can't control any of this. If I could be home, I would"

There was a long pause from her end of the line. Arnold half thought she had hung up on him and was about to call her name when she finally spoke up. Her tone was cold and indifferent.

"Forget it. Just go back to work"

"Helga!", Arnold practically shouted in frustration.

It was too late to say anything else though. He heard the click as the line went dead.

Arnold ran a hand through his hair in frustration. He almost felt like throwing his cell phone at the ground. The whole thing was a totally helpless situation. He and Helga had been arguing everyday about his work but there was nothing Arnold could do about it. After all, it wasn't his fault the sound system had broke. He wished Helga would just understand.

"Hey Arnold!"

Startled out of his thoughts, Arnold looked up to see Gerald running over to him.

"So what's the problem with the soundtrack now?", Arnold said with a tinge of annoyance in his voice.

"Well that's the thing", Gerald beamed, "Turns out it was just a minor glitch in the software. We got it back up and running again. You don't need to stay late tonight after all"

Arnold groaned and closed his eyes as he pinched the bridge of his nose with vexation.

"I wish you would have told me that five minutes ago Gerald. I just got off the phone with Helga and she's pretty mad at me..again"

"Sorry", Gerald grinned apologetically. He knew there had been trouble in paradise for awhile with Helga and Arnold's marriage and it was wearing thin on Arnold. Gerald felt guilty for having attributed to it.

"Well look on the bright side Arnold. Just buy her some flowers and surprise her at home. It always works with Phoebe", he offered as he patted Arnold on the shoulder.

"I don't think flowers are going to cut it", Arnold sighed in defeat.

"But it's a start. Look man, just get her the flowers. Apologize and explain to her how much you love her. Helga isn't that cold-hearted, she'll definitely come around"

"You think so Gerald?", Arnold looked up at him, his eyebrows upturned in a hopeful demeanor.

"I know so. You can work this out, no doubt about it"

* * *

><p>...<p>

Half an hour later, Arnold was driving down the familiar streets of Hillwood in a slightly hurried manner. The more Arnold ran Gerald's words over and over in his mind, the more hopeful he grew. Maybe Gerald was right. Maybe tonight he could crack the layer of ice that seemed to cover his and Helga's strained relationship. It was worth a try. He missed her beyond belief. He missed how things used to be between them, loving and effortless.

Arnold parked the curb at the end of the street and got out of his car. From where he was, he could see the yellow fluorescent lighting of Mrs. Vitello's Flower Shop. Arnold breathed a sigh of relief, glad to see that it was still open despite the fact that it was 8 PM in the evening.

The chimes hung above the shop door jingled as Arnold entered the store.

"Hi Sheena", he called out to the girl at the register.

When Sheena Smith, Arnold's old elementary classmate, had started working for Mrs. Vitello in highschool she realized that botany was her true calling. Sheena had fit in with the "hippie" crowd back in highschool and was all about plants and the holistic lifestyle. So it came to no one's surprise when Sheena inherited the business after Mrs. Vitello had passed away back in 2008.

"Arnold? Long time no see!", the mousy brunette chirped from over the counter. She beamed at him warmly. "How are you?"

"I'm good. Just been a little busy. How are things with you Sheena?"

"Oh you know, same old same old. It's been a pretty tiring week, what with me just having had Bobby and all"

Sheena had just had her first child, Bobby, a few months back.

"You sure you should be working in your condition?", Arnold said with slight concern.

"Don't worry. The doctor said it's fine and besides I think I would lose my mind if I was home all day. It's kind of therapeutic for me to be at the flower shop for at least a few hours"

Arnold nodded in understanding and looked through the flowers in its containers. There was a wide array of flowers in every type and color imaginable, but Arnold had come here knowing exactly which one he wanted. He picked up the blue hydrangeas and placed them on the counter in front of Sheena.

"Getting them for Helga huh?", Sheena smiled knowingly as she she wrapped up the flowers in cellophane.

"Yeah", Arnold smiled back shyly, "They're her favorite kind"

"Well I think that's sweet. I wish my husband still bought me flowers for no reason", Sheena clucked with friendly envy. She tied a pink ribbon to the bouquet for finishing touches. "Tell Helga I said hi"

"I will", Arnold replied. He dug into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet, "How much do I owe you?"

Sheena punched in the buttons of the register in front of her and read off the blinking green numbers on the screen.

"Eight seventy-nine", she announced cheerfully.

Arnold placed the crumpled bills in Sheena's hand and grabbed the bouquet from the counter.

"Thanks Arnold. It was great seeing you. You should stop by more often when you can"

"It was great seeing you too Sheena. Take care!", he called out over his shoulder as he ran out of the shop.

Arnold smiled gleefully to himself as he walked back to his car. He practically had a spring in his step by now. Bringing the flowers to his nose, he took a deep breath of the hydrangeas. They smelled sweet and fresh and Arnold knew Helga would love them. He slid into the driver's seat of his car and placed the flowers delicately on the passenger's seat as he started the engine of his car. Now to quickly get home to Helga, Arnold thought to himself.

* * *

><p>...<p>

Arnold figured he was just about ten minutes away from home when he felt the familiar buzz of his cellphone go off. He grabbed the earpiece of his wireless mobile headset and clicked it on.

"Hello?", Arnold answered.

"Hi, this is Jacques. I'm a bartender down at Soho Lounge on 23rd street. We have your friend, a Miss Lila Sawyer here and she's had a little too much to drink. She's passed out and we need someone to come pick her up. We need to clear the space for our other customers"

Arnold groaned to himself. Really?, he thought, this had to happen right now? He drummed the top of his steering wheel in thought.

"I'm sorry", Arnold started apologetically, "Do you think you could contact someone else? I'm kind of in the middle of something"

"Well we've tried to call others on the contact list of her phone but you're the only one that has picked up so far"

Arnold let out a deep sigh as he pulled a U-turn back to town. He had been so close to home but he knew what the right thing was to do.

"Okay", he said at last, "I'll be there soon"

* * *

><p>...<p>

The boisterous sounds of laughter and the buzz of idle chatter permeated Arnold's ears as he pulled up to the swanky bar area of downtown Hillwood. Soho Lounge was one of the trendiest bars in town and was busy any night of the week which was exactly why he avoided this part of town. Loud music blasted from the inside and crowds of people stood outside waiting for a place at the bar to open up. This was the kind of place where the everyone who was anyone showed up to grab a drink and socialize with the up and comers of society. Though it was marketed as a glitzy and glamorous upscale bar, Arnold had always found the bar, as well as its patrons, to be nothing but a gaudy show of wealth. Like something straight out _The Great Gatsby._

Arnold managed to squeeze through the rowdy crowd entered the bar. The interior was modern but classy with dim light fixtures to set a romantic vibe. The place was packed and Arnold looked around chaotically trying to find Lila. He saw lovers in their secluded bays tucked away in the shady corners of the bar kissing. He saw men in sleek suits standing by the bar sipping their expensive cognacs and the women who looked far older than they really were in their showy cocktail dresses huddled in their own exclusive groups. Finally, his eyes zeroed in on a familiar figure sitting on a stool at the end of the bar. She had her head down on the counter and her arms dangled lifelessly.

"Lila?", Arnold said as he made his way to the slumped figure.

She raised her head slowly, her dark-red hair messily strewn over her face. She blinked up at him in a confused manner. Her eyes were only half open and glazed, obviously still deep in an alcohol-induced stupor.

"Arnold?", she said at last looking up at him with glassy eyes, like those of a doll.

"Jeez Lila, how much have you had to drink?", Arnold said, plugging his nose. She reeked of alcohol and stale perfume.

"Just a *hic* couple. Martini please!", Lila raised her hand as if to signal for the bartender.

"No, you've had enough.", Arnold said sternly as he grabbed her arm, "Come on, I'll get you home"

"Aww you're no fun Arnold", she giggled drunkenly as he draped her arm around his shoulder. She closed her eyes and leaned against his chest, breathing in the clean scent of his soap and laundry detergent.

They had only just gotten out the door of the bar when Lila began to wobble. He tried to help her balance as she staggered in her mile-high stilettos, but she only ended up tripping over herself. Lila laughed again and started to crawl on the floor like a baby.

"Oh god", Arnold said to himself as he stared up at the sky in exasperation, as if some deity would come and help him out in this ridiculous situation.

"Lila, Lila try to get up", he said patiently as he tried to pull her up towards him.

Everytime he got her on her feet though, it would only take a few minutes until she stumbled over her heels again. Arnold had had couldn't waste time trying to get her to walk over to his car, all he could think about was getting Lila home safely and going back to his own home to Helga.

Helga. Arnold's heart ached at the thought of her. All he wanted to do was go home and sweep his wife in his arms and kiss her until kingdom come. He wanted all their marital issues to just go away and for things to be like they were before. He wanted to go home and be able to talk to her about the crazy night he was having just now.

"We're like newlyweds!", Lila exclaimed as he picked her up in his arms. She grinned wildly and pinched Arnold's cheeks. "I'm Mrs. Lila Shortman!"

Arnold had wanted to remind Lila that there already was a Mrs. Shortman but he figured it would be like talking to a brick wall considering the state she was in. He carried her over to his car and opened the door to the passenger's seat, and placed Lila inside. It wasn't until he heard the crunching sound, that he remembered the flowers he had left there.

"Are these for me? You're ever so sweet Arnold", Lila drawled as she pulled out the crushed flowers from underneath her.

"No, they were for-"

Arnold let out a drawn out sigh as he saw the crumpled flowers Lila had sat on. The stems of some of the flowers were broken and the petals had fallen off. They were thoroughly ruined now. Arnold rolled his eyes in irritation as he decided to just let Lila keep them.

"Nevermind", he muttered in defeat. Arnold got into the driver's seat and turned the key to start the engine. As he pulled out the parking lot, he got the inkling that this was going to be a long night.

By the time Arnold pulled into the driveway of Lila's apartment, he was glad that she had sobered up somewhat. Of course, that wasn't to say she was sober, no she was still far from it, but at least it seemed Arnold wouldn't have to carry her up to her place. He breathed a sigh of relief as he got out of the car and went around to help Lila out.

"Why'd you drink so much? You usually can't even drink more than a glass of wine", Arnold asked as he held Lila around the waist and helped her to the front door.

She was quiet for a long time and Arnold worried for a split second that Lila had passed out again or dozed off. What was he supposed to do then? But when he looked down at Lila, she peered up at him with tears in her eyes.

"What else am I supposed to do when I'm in love with someone who loves someone else?", she said softly.

The irritation that had been present on Arnold's face seemingly all day, seemed to melt away almost instantaneously at those words. Arnold had always been a softie for someone with a broken heart, it kind of reminded him of Helga in a way.

"Lila...", he started as he gentled touched her shoulder, "You shouldn't drink your pain away. You should just talk to him."

Arnold pressed the button for the elevator and another long silence passed between the two of them. All Arnold could hear was the quiet whirring of the gears in the elevator as it descended towards them.

"There's no point Arnold. He'll never want me", Lila whispered after awhile. She turned her face away but Arnold could see fat tears rolling down her flushed cheeks. Her lips trembled as though it was holding back a sob.

"If he won't give you a chance then it's his loss", Arnold said softly to reassure her. He grabbed Lila's arm gently and made her face him, "You are a really beautiful person Lila, inside and out. If he can't see that then it's his loss not yours"

"D-do you really mean that Arnold?", Lila looked up at him with large eyes that were still dewy with tears.

"Of course I do, we've known eachother for years. I know you're a great person", Arnold smiled at her gently.

Before he could even process what was happening, Lila grabbed his face and planted her lips firmly on his. Arnold's eyes shot open with utter shock and for a split second-which seemed more like an eternity-he felt like his entire body had frozen. When his brain snapped back to reality and finally decided to cooperate with his body, Arnold pushed her away from him.

"Lila!", Arnold said as he staggered backwards in surprise, "W-what are you doing?"

"I love you Arnold!", Lila cried out. She grabbed the front of his shirt with her tiny fists. Tears were streaming freely down her cheeks now in a fervor of passion, "Don't you love me too? You said I was beautiful."

Arnold attempted to loosen her grip on his shirt as he said, "As a friend Lila. I love you as a friend. I'm sorry if I gave you any other impression but I'm married to Helga, who is also your friend. How can you do this to her?"

The bell of the elevator alleviated the tense situation for a moment as the doors opened. Lila's petite body wracked with sobs but she stepped in the elevator.

"I love Helga. I'm sorry Lila", Arnold said facing a tear-stained Lila.

She didn't say anything. She didn't even look at him. Arnold felt guilt and pity weighing down heavily on him but he didn't stop her. It just was what it was. He let out a sigh of relief as the elevator doors finally closed.

* * *

><p>...<p>

The soft yellow glow that was emanating from the window panes of the villa was starkly contrasted with the darkness of the evening. It almost seemed to beckon to Arnold as if to give him a warm welcome home. Arnold felt a huge weight lift from his shoulders as soon as he slid the car into the driveway of his house. He almost felt as if this was a safe haven away from the surreal events that had occurred that evening. He still couldn't process Lila's confession of love for him. Part of him actually questioned whether all of it had really happened.

Arnold heard the ritual beeping sound of his car locking and he walked up the driveway. He wouldn't think about Lila right now. All he wanted to do was get home to Helga and just lose himself in her soft embrace. He glanced up at the window on the second floor and smiled to himself. She was in there somewhere, perhaps reading a book in their bed or brushing her teeth in the bathroom.

"Honey, I'm home!", he called out as he pushed open the door.

Arnold looked toward the clock in their living room. Good, it was only nine. He wasn't too late. He glanced around the living room but didn't see Helga anywhere. He noticed she hadn't replied to him. A shiver ran down his back as he temporarily got a sudden bout of bad vibes but he tried to shrug it off. Lila's confession had probably just thrown him off and Helga was probably still just angry about him missing dinner. Or at least, this is what Arnold tried to reason.

"Helga?", Arnold called out again as he looked up the stairwell.

Still no reply. Arnold jogged up the stairs. He felt like he was in some sort of horror movie now. His heart was racing as he made his way across the hall to their bedroom. The door to their bedroom was slightly ajar, just enough for Arnold to see the sliver of light that spread across the floor. He reached out hesitantly and pushed the door open.

Arnold felt his chest tighten at the sight before him. His breath caught in his throat as he looked at the disarray of the room. It was completely ransacked. Clothes were strewn everywhere and there were shards of glass on the floor. At his feet he saw a broken picture frame of their wedding photo with the glass smashed. His eyes eventually found the figure of a woman sitting in fetal position at the corner of the room. Arnold's face blanched as he realized it was Helga. Her eyes were red and raw with tears, her hair was in knots, she was trembling. The very first thought that crossed Arnold's mind was that there had been some sort of home invasion, a robbery.

He ran to Helga and knelt down to her, grabbing her shoulders in a protective stance.

"Helga?!", Arnold cried out in alarm, "Honey, what's happened?"

Helga glared at him with an almost rabid look in them.

"Don't touch me!", she screamed, her words dripping with venom.

Helga recoiled at his touch at first, and then lashed out like a snake. He heard it before he felt it. The sound of her palm against his cheek rung out loudly and seemed to echo around the room. For a moment the both of them were stunned. Her jaw dropped open at the realization that she had just struck him, for the first time ever.

In that moment, Arnold knew instinctively that his world was crumbling apart. Their marriage had come to an end. Not because she struck him, but because of the way she had looked at him. That look in her eyes still haunted him to this day. She had never looked at him like that before. Like there wasn't even an ounce of love left in her. Like the only thing she felt for him was pure hatred.

-**End flashback-**

"Helga...", Arnold exhaled her name as he held his head in his hands.

Recalling everything left him feeling cold and shaken up. He actually felt a tremor run through him and he rubbed his arm as if that would help. Everything started to slip right into place as he connected the dots. Suddenly everything made perfect sense now: the reason she wanted to divorce him, the time she told he should go be with his lover, and even when she slapped him. It all made sense now.

Arnold sighed. Now what? He couldn't risk the possibility of Helga ever reading these entries and misunderstanding all over again. His breath caught as he hovered the mouse cursor over the documents. Somewhere deep down, he knew what he was about to do wasn't right and yet he felt as if he had no choice. After all, it was for the greater good right? If it was to save their marriage, how could it possibly be wrong, especially when he had actually done nothing to have to hide? Arnold nodded as he made up his mind. He clicked on the documents and dragged them over to the recycle bin icon.

The sound of Helga's voice practically made Arnold jump out of his skin as it brought of him out of his thoughts.

"That was Gerald on the phone", Helga said as she peeked her head into the room, "He wants to know where you are. You're supposed to be at work already"

Arnold slammed the laptop shut quickly.

"Criminy, are you okay Arnold?", Helga asked as she leaned against the doorjamb, "You look like you've seen a ghost"

"Y-yeah f-f-fine", Arnold stuttered as he got up from the desk, "I just realized I'm really late to work, that's all"

Helga raised an eyebrow but didn't push the subject.

"Did you figure out the password yet?", she said.

"Uh—um.. It's actually b-broken", Arnold lied.

"How can it broken? It seems fine to me", Helga said.

"Computers are a lot different now than they were ten years ago. D-don't worry about it, I'll just get you a new one", Arnold said as he grabbed the laptop from the desk.

"Whatever you say Football Head", Helga rolled her eyes as she walked out to the living room.

"I'll see you tonight Helga, I'm going to get going to work", Arnold said in a daze.

Arnold took the laptop and walked out the front door. She saw him dump it into the trash bin by the gate and get into his car. He didn't even look up at her to smile and say goodbye, like he usually did.  
>Helga stood at the entrance of their home and crossed her arms. She watched his car drive off down the street. Helga couldn't quite place it, but somehow she felt really perplexed. Arnold didn't seem like his usual self and she was going to find out why.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: So there you have it, now you know the whole story. Oh you guys have such little faith in Arnold to think he did something. He would never hurt Helga intentionally of course :)  
><strong>Flower1424<strong>- thank you for reading and reviewing! Really motivated me to hurry up and get this chapter out.  
><strong>Arterika<strong>- I am so happy to hear that you always read my chapters! =) It's a great feeling to know someone is reading my work. Thank you for your continued support  
><strong>Alexham19<strong>- Thank you for always leaving a review ^^ I appreciate it more than you know. About the shirt thing, I did put that he put on a shirt when Helga called him out for not wearing one but I guess I didn't emphasize that enough, it was only like a sentence so I can totally understand how that got skipped over. Next time I should be more careful.  
><strong>Ledawn<strong>- you are nep2uune are the most devoted HelgaxArnold fans I've ever seen, I'm always glad to read your reviews.  
><strong>Amonn<strong>- Thank you for reviewing!  
><strong>Nep2uune<strong>- I am really looking forward to see how you react to this new chapter now that you know what really happened hehehehe please leave a review and tell me what you thought!  
><strong>Kitkatbar17<strong>-haha I know, Elk island does seem small. I guess I took some embellishments for the sake of the story :P Well maybe if they razed the land and got rid of the trees and all, it would be enough to fit a few hotels, or maybe I'm delusional haha thanks for reading & reviewing! :D  
><strong>Beth<strong>- I don't know what to say, thank you so much, I am incredibly flattered by your kind words. I hope that you continue to like this story. I promise there are some more poignant moments coming up.  
><strong>Carla<strong>- You guessed right! Thanks for reading and reviewing :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_"Why? I want to know why you did it! I loved you. I would have given you everything, everything! And you decided to just turn right around and throw it all away just so you can go and hop into bed with her?"_

_"Please you have to listen to me, I didn't mean to hurt you, I swear. It was a mistake! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry"_

_"Don't give me that bull-"_

The television screen clicked off before Helga could hear the rest of the sentence._  
><em>  
>"Criminy! Isn't there anything good on tv anymore?", Helga grumbled as she tossed the remote control away from her.<p>

It was 4 PM in the afternoon and Helga had been flipping through the channels on the television screen in a desperate attempt to cure her boredom. Arnold was at work and there wasn't anybody else in the house. She felt a pang of emptiness as she realized that everyone else had something to do with their lives while she just sat at home watching cheesy soap operas.

She let out a big groan as her body slid down the couch. How had her twenty-five year old self dealt with being nothing but a housewife? Helga stared up at the ceiling above her, lost in thought. She had always thought that by the time she was twenty-five she would be successful, or at least have gotten her foot in the door. Anything but this. The sound of her sigh echoed throughout the large empty house as she realized she hadn't done anything with her life. What had happened to her dreams?

_Get a grip,_ Helga thought, _This is pathetic! _

Helga bolted upright as a sudden thought crossed her mind. So 25 year old Helga didn't do the things she thought she would have. That just meant 15 year old Helga had to step in and do it for her. After all, she _had_ said to Phoebe that she would make something of herself or her name wasn't Helga G. Pataki. She jumped off the couch with a sudden rush of vigor and grabbed the morning's newspaper from off the kitchen counter. Helga hurriedly flipped through the pages until she came to the classified ads section. Ten years might have gone by but at least newspapers still worked the same way, Helga thanked god for that. She began to scan down the list hoping for something suitable.

_$10/hr Dog Walker._ No.

_Looking for a full time janitor._ No.

_Kid's party Clown for hire. _

Propping her chin against the palm of her hand, Helga momentarily pictured herself in a clown suit with a giant plastic ball stuck to the tip of her nose. She imagined herself grumpily making balloon animals for those annoying little ankle biters. A shudder ran through her spine at the mere thought of it and Helga shook her head violently in protest.

_NOT IN THIS LIFETIME, BUCKO!_

Helga let out a sigh as she scanned through ad after ad of jobs. She started to think it was hopeless. Just as she was about to set aside the newspaper, a small ad at the corner of the page caught her eye.

_Bingo, _she thought to corners ofHelga's lips curled into a triumphant grin as she circled the ad with her red felt-tip marker. _  
><em>

* * *

><p>...<p>

"Cut!"

Arnold grimaced as he threw down the loudpspeaker and rose from the director's chair. It had been a terribly unproductive day and it looked like things were just getting worse. They had been through the same shot for what seemed the tenth time now and Arnold's patience was wearing especially thin.

"No, you're doing it all wrong", he snapped at the male actor, "You need to emote more."

Arnold shook his head and groaned as the actor struggled to make different facial expressions.

"You know what, everyone take five!", Arnold yelled out in exasperation, "Someone get me a coffee!"

He threw his arms up in surrender and stomped off the set in a bad mood. Stepping over a mess of cables and wires, Arnold headed over to one of the crew vans and sat down on the edge. From the distance he could spy Gerald jogging over to him.

"Arnold, you alright man?", Gerald said as he stopped next to Arnold. In his hands were two paper cups full of steaming coffee. Taking a seat next to Arnold, he passed him one of the cups.

Arnold let out a big sigh and took a sip of the beverage. His face contorted with disgust but he managed to swallow the drink and then held out the paper cup in front of him as if to inspect it.

"Is this decaf? I asked for regular", Arnold said, his voice tinged with annoyance.

Gerald cocked an eyebrow as he looked at his friend in surprise. Noticing Gerald's expression, Arnold softened a little and set the paper cup aside.

"Sorry Gerald, I'm just a little agitated today"

"A little? Arnold, you practically bit off that poor guy's head back there. I've never seen you like this before"

"Sorry", Arnold repeated.

"So what's going on with you and Helga now?", Gerald said smirking knowingly, "Helga not giving you any sugar is she?"  
>Arnold turned a dark shade of pink at the sentiment. He knew it was perfectly normal, but he still was a pretty shy guy at heart and definitely wasn't as open to talking about sex as Gerald was.<p>

"N-no, it's not that!", Arnold stuttered.

Gerald raised his eyebrows at Arnold again as if to call him on his lie.

"Come on Arnold. It takes a lot to rile you up, you're as patient as they come. You're telling me it's not a physical thing that's bothering you?"

Arnold sighed again in defeat and turned to Gerald.

"Well okay, fine. You're right, she's not giving me any...", Arnold paused for a moment searching for the right word, "...sugar."

He felt his blush deepen for a moment at the innuendo but continued on.

"But that's not the problem right now"

"Arnold, you're married and not getting any. I'd say that should be _the_ number one problem. You love her, she loves you. What other problem could there be?", Gerald said grinning.

"Well that's the thing Gerald. Do you remember when I told you Helga wanted to divorce?"

The cheeky grin on Gerald's face started to fade as soon as he heard the word 'divorce'.

"Helga got her memory back?", Gerald said in surprise.

"No, not yet", Arnold exhaled in relief, "But this morning I found her old diary on her laptop. I didn't mean to read it but..."

"Yeah, go on, what'd it say?", Gerald said.

"Well I finally figured out why Helga wanted that divorce. I mean, I never understood what happened between us. Everything was great and then suddenly it wasn't. We were arguing over small things everyday for months and then one day I get home and she slaps me and wants a divorce"

Gerald nodded in understanding, having heard this scenario once before.

"And I always thought that she had just been falling out of love with me for months and finally just wanted a divorce. A part of me even wondered if she had found someone else. Every time I tried to talk her out of it, she would start yelling hysterically and we'd just wind up back at square one. I really thought the reason for our divorce was because she didn't love me anymore"

Arnold paused for a second, deliberating whether he should tell Gerald what he had found out. He hesitated but finally decided to go through with it.

"And it turns out Helga wanted a divorce because she thought I was cheating on her with Lila"

Gerald's eyes bugged out as he spit out the coffee he was in the middle of drinking.

"Gerald! You okay?", Arnold said in alarm as he watched his friend double over and start coughing from having choked on his drink.

"You and Lila?!", Gerald yelled out as soon as he had recovered.

"Shhh!", Arnold hushed as he looked around at the crew members, hoping no one had heard them, "Could you _be_ any louder?"

"Sorry, man", Gerald said regaining his composure, "It's just... you and Lila?! That's crazy"

"I know. How do you think I felt?", Arnold said throwing his hands up in the air in frustration.

"Why would Helga even think that? You did have that huge crush on her in elementary but no one takes that seriously"

"Well... actually something _did_ happen between us", Arnold admitted. He rubbed his arm guiltily, looking up to see Gerald's stunned expression. Then he held up his hands in defense "B-but it's not what you think!"

He went on to explain the whole story of that night and what had happened when he took Lila home. Gerald didn't say a word, he just listened with wide-eyes.

"I swear, it wasn't anything like what Helga is thinking. I don't like Lila as anything more than a friend and I want to believe Lila feels the same way. She was just drunk..that was all", Arnold finished earnestly.

Finally, after a long moment of silence, Gerald finally said something.

"Mmm Mmm Mmm", he said shaking his head in disbelief, "You get yourself in the craziest situations Arnold"

"Well what do I do now Gerald?", Arnold said running his hand through his hair in frustration, "I've been thinking about this all day. I deleted her diary and I don't think that was the right thing to do"

"Arnold, what are you saying? Of course it was the right thing to do. You don't want her finding out do you? Besides it's not like you're hiding anything. You really didn't do it."

"Well yeah, but..", Arnold started.

"Look, Arnold", Gerald interrupted him, "Do you want to save your marriage or not?"

"Of course I do. I love Helga"

"Then you're doing the right thing. She doesn't have to know something that's just going to make the two of you miserable and that isn't even true!"

"Maybe you're right...", Arnold said hesistantly.

"Just trust me on this. They didn't call me the lovemaster in highschool for nothing", Gerald said smirking as he folded his arms across his chest, "Just forget about all this. All you gotta do now is make her fall back in love with you. Put the ol' moves on her"

"The ol' moves?", Arnold said smiling.

"Yeah you know, like when you guys were first dating. Candlelit dinners, roses, jewelry—the whole shebang", Gerald explained.

Arnold mulled the idea over in his head. Reading through Helga's diary he recalled how she had felt neglected and underappreciated. Maybe Helga's amnesia was a blessing in disguise. It was a second chance to make things right, and if it meant putting the spark back in his marriage, he would do anything.

"Yeah, you're right Gerald! That's a really good idea", Arnold said as a wide smile spread over his face.

* * *

><p>...<p>

Helga checked herself in the side mirrors of one the parked cars in the lot. She picked at her teeth to make sure it was clean and flattened a strand of hair that had sprung up in her hastily tied bun.

"Well, this is about as good as it's going to get", Helga shrugged as she turned away from the mirror.

She found herself standing right in the middle of downtown-Hillwood, where all the business took place. Helga let out an exhale as she stared up at the intimidating skyscraper in front of her. It stretched out so tall that Helga had to crane her neck to look up. It looked like it probably went up eighty-something floors. It was an enormous modern-styled building with reflective glass windows that made it appear blue when reflected by the sun. At the entrance was a large marble plaque with black stone lettering that read: Dewey-Malcom Center.

Helga's stomach was a jumble of nerves and she felt her palms grow clammy at the mere sight of the imposing building but it was now or never. She clasped her briefcase (which she had found at the back of her closet) and hurried into one of the glass revolving doors. She cursed under her breath as she practically tripped on her conservative black heels and tugged uncomfortably at her panty-hose which was bunching.

_Note to self_, Helga thought, _Buy a pantsuit!_

Helga scowled at the discomfortbut the skirt and blazer combination was the only semblance of a suit she had found in her closet so she would just have to make do. Looking around the large lobby she realized she had no idea where to go. All around her, tons of people in suave business attire moved around in a frantic fashion. They pushed and shoved her past her, all of them so lost in their own little business worlds to even notice her.

"Criminy, I'm at a watering hole for yuppies", Helga said to herself, sneering.

She unzipped her briefcase and took out a the newspaper clipping that she was thankful to have brought along. It read, "Wanted: File Clerk for the offices of Akerman & Byrd. Located in the Dewey-Malcom Center-59th Fl"  
>"59th floor", Helga repeated to herself.<p>

Making her way to the elevators, she managed to shove her way into an overly crowded elevator going up. Helga felt like a sardine in a tin can, wedged in with what seemed like twenty people all yammering away on their cell phones.

She couldn't have been more relieved when the bell finally dinged to signal the 59th floor. Helga managed to wedge herself out of the crowded elevator.

"Is it going to be like that all the time?", She grumbled as she tried to smooth the wrinkles in her skirt.

Helga looked around the floor and found herself in a large space with several chairs. To her right was a counter at which the receptionist stood. The woman had dark brown hair, twisted into a french twist and pulled back neatly. He suit was clean and presentable and she had angular sharp features. Pinned on her blouse was a silver name tag which read Bernice Wilder.

"May I help you?", she said to Helga, peering down at her over her long nose.

Helga was quick to notice the condescending tone dripping from the receptionists voice but chose to ignore it as she dropped her briefcase over the counter.

"Yeah, I'm here to interview for the position of file clerk", Helga said matter-of-factly.

The receptionist looked her up and down as though she were an object to be inspected. She curled her lip up at the wrinkled state of Helga's suit from having been jostled around in a cramped elevator. She eyed Helga's makeup-less bare face and her messy bun.

"I'm afraid that position has been filled", the receptionist said snootily.

"But the interview is at five-thirty. It says right here on the ad", Helga said pulling out the ad-clipping.

The receptionist didn't even look at the ad, she simply stated again, "I'm sorry but there just isn't an availability here."

Helga felt her fists ball up, feeling rage fire up inside of her. She knew the receptionist was doing this on purpose. Helga could see right through her pretentious act. Bob had never been an ideal parent—Ha! Understatement of the year—but if there was anything Bob had taught her, it was about being savvy and shrewd especially when it came to business and the people associated with it. He had taught her to know when people were bullshitting you and Helga could smell it from a mile away with Bernice.

"I see", Helga said through gritted teeth, trying hard to keep her patience.

_Keep calm Helga ol' girl, don't let her get to you._

"Yes, perhaps you can try Walmart. I hear they always have openings", Bernice said.

That did it. Bernice had just tapped the last nail in her coffin. Helga felt herself about to bubble over like a pot over an angry stove. Before she knew it, she slammed her hands down on the counter and started going into a tirade.  
>"Listen, sister! I did not take a two hour long bus-ride here to listen to some pompous, holier-than-thou, too much rouge-wearing, airhead bimbo look me up and down with those arrogant eyes and tell me I should be working at Walmart. Now you let me interview or I'll sue this place for discrimination. How do you feel about that? "<p>

* * *

><p>...<p>

"Alright, alright, get your hands off of me buster! I can leave on my own two feet thank you very much!", Helga yelled as she pulled her arm away from the muscly security guard who had escorted her out to the lobby.

"Criminy, that didn't go as planned", Helga muttered to herself as she dusted herself off.

Who knew she would've gotten thrown out of the office? Helga felt herself boiling recalling the smirk on Bernice's face when the security had come up to get her. Her fists tightened over the handle of her briefcase as she kept replaying the embarrassing incident over and over in her head. She was so lost in her own anger in fact that she didn't realize she had just run head first into someone's chest.

"Oomph!", Helga cried out as she fell backwards onto her behind.

She looked up to see a tall blonde man in a finely tailored suit staring down at her.

_Great as if I weren't already having the worst day ever, these schmucks have to keep pushing and shoving me around like I'm some kind of ragdoll. Well I'll give them a piece of my mind!_, Helga thought.

"Hey! Watch where you're going pal!", Helga yelled out to the blonde as she picked herself up.

The blonde man didn't say anything however. He just looked as if he had seen a ghost. His eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open in surprise.

"Why don't you just take a picture, it lasts longer", Helga snapped sarcastically. She had had enough of this toxic environment, she just wanted to get home and hide under the covers. Helga bent over to pick up her fallen briefcase and was just about to stomp off when the blonde man called her name.

"Helga?"

Now it was Helga's turn to be surprised. She cocked an eyebrow at him as she scanned his face, wondering who he was and how he knew her.

"Yeah?", Helga replied curiously.

"Oh wow, it is you!", the man's eyes lit up and his lips spread into a jovial smile, "It's me Brian. Brian Krause"

_Brian Krause._ Helga ran the name over in her head. Where had she heard that name before? It sounded familiar enough but she couldn't quite place it. Who was Brian Krause? Then all at once, it hit her like a ton of bricks.

"...Brainy?!", Helga called out incredulously.

* * *

><p>...<p>

Arnold whistled a tune as he got out of the car holding a bouquet of light blue Hydrangeas and white roses. The talk he had had with Gerald had really lifted his mood and maybe he was right, maybe this was just an incident they should all just forget about and move on from. Now all Arnold wanted to do was focus on being a better husband to Helga and put the past in the past.

"Helga, I'm home!", Arnold called out with a huge smile on his face as he pushed open the front door.

But there was no response. Scanning the living room, Arnold found that there was no one at home. For a second Arnold's heart seemed to stop. A strong sense of dejavu lingered over him.

"Helga?", he called out again with a slight edge in his voice. Yet there was no response. He looked into the bedroom and into the office but his wife was nowhere to be found.

Arnold started to panic when he found no sign of Helga anywhere in the house. Had Helga regained her memory? Had she decided to leave him? He felt his heart sinking into his stomach at the thought of losing her again. Just when he thought he had lost for her good this time, he spotted a yellow post-it note stuck to the front of the refrigerator. In Helga's neat cursive writing, it read:

_Went out. Be back in a few hours._

Arnold breathed a sigh of relief and then chuckled as he slapped his palm to his forehead. It was silly how paranoid he had been being.

_"Relax"_, he thought to himself, "_Just forget about the past. Focus on the present" _

Nodding to himself, Arnold grabbed the bouquet off the table and placed them into a vase atop the dinner table. Maybe Helga's absence was the perfect opportunity to turn things around. He recalled Gerald's advice about a romantic candlelit dinner and suddenly a light bulb went off in his head as he realized he could whip up a quick surprise dinner.

Arnold smiled gleefully to himself as he lit the candles around the dining room. He had a feeling that this night could be the night Helga fell back in love with him. After all, what could go wrong this time around?

* * *

><p>...<p>

"Gee Brainy, you really didn't have to do all this"

Helga scanned the lavish surroundings of the upscale restaurant she sat in. After their chance encounter at the Dewey-Malcom Center, Brainy had asked Helga to dinner to catch up. Though she had been hesitant at first, she had eventually given in after realizing she really had nothing better to do. After all, Arnold would probably still be at work and seeing as she had just bombed all chances of her landing a job of her own, she would probably just end up sitting back on the couch at home sulking. Then there was the part of her that was genuinely curious to see what Brainy had been up to. The last memory of Brainy fifteen year old Helga recalled was the geeky kid with a bad case of acne that had moved away from Hillwood at the end of their eighth grade year. Looking up at the Blonde man sitting across of the table from her, Helga realized that "geeky" wasn't exactly a word she could use to describe him now.

Jeez did everyone change drastically when they got older? No wonder she hadn't recognized him right away, Brainy looked totally different now. He still had glasses but they were black rimmed frames that looked smart against his suit. His blonde hair was cut short and he was clean shaven and Helga guessed Brainy had eventually learned to breathe through his nose instead of mouth because he no longer did that heavy creepy breathing thing he used to do.

"It's really no problem Helga. I haven't seen you in so long, I thought it'd be nice to catch up over a great dinner", Brainy smiled her as he cut into his filet mignon.

"Well thanks I guess Brain-uh I mean, Brian", Helga caught herself at the last moment, awkwardly pronouncing the unfamiliar name. She had always called him Brainy for as long as she could remember, it was weird having to change the habit now.

Brainy laughed lightheartedly at the mistake, "I haven't heard that nickname since middle school, but it's fine if you still want to call me that"

"Yeah that's right, you moved away after the eighth grade. So what have you been up to since then?"

"Well, I graduated from Darmouth a couple years back and I've been working for as a lawyer since then"

"Guess they didn't call ya Brainy for nothing huh?", Helga said as she took a mouthful of her steak.

"How are you Helga? What are you doing now?"

"Um...", Helga paused for a second and thought to herself. What exactly had she done after highschool? Had she gone to college? She hadn't even finished highschool with her memory! She made a mental note to ask Arnold later.

"I've just been trying to find a job", Helga said shrugging, "That's why I was at the Dewey-Malcom center. They had a position at the law office but uh...I guess it was already taken"

"By any chance are you talking about the offices of Akerman & Byrd?", Brainy asked setting down his fork at the edge of his plate.

"Yeah", Helga said cocking an eyebrow at him wondering where he was going with this.

"I work there! Well listen, I'm sure you must be overqualified for this but I've been looking for an assistant...", Brainy trailed off and then shook his head, "No sorry, forget I mentioned it. You probably deserve a higher position"

"N-no!", Helga stammered, her eyes widening at the prospect of a job, "Uh, I mean, I don't mind doing it I guess, just to you know..get my foot in the door and all"

"Really?", Brainy grinned, "Well that'd be great working with you Helga! I always thought you were the smartest girl in class, even if it was...well in middle school"

Brainy laughed at the sentiment and Helga couldn't help but to smile herself at the thought of having actually gotten a job.

"So..", Brainy changed the subject as he eyed Helga's wedding ring, "Are you seeing anybody?"

"Oh, yeah", Helga replied suddenly becoming extra conscious of her ring, which she had somehow forgotten all about since the accident, "Well apparently I'm married to Football—I mean, Arnold"

Helga felt herself blush a little at the mere mention of Arnold's name. Sometimes she still couldn't really believe she was actually married to Arnold. That seemed like something that would happen in a distant dream. At times she was even still afraid that she'd wake up back in her dingy pink bedroom and find that the whole thing _had_ been a dream. For a split second Helga couldn't quite read the strange expression that crossed over Brainy's face but she shook the feeling off when he grinned warmly back at her.

"You always did love him. I remember you used to go off on these elaborate soliloquys about him when you thought no one was looking", Brainy chuckled and took a sip of his wine.

"What? I did not!", Helga practically jumped out of her seat. She was almost certain her face was beet-red by now.

"Woah", Brainy said holding up his hands in mock-defense, "Calm down Helga, it was just a joke."

Raising one of his eyebrows, Brainy smiled at her, "Besides, you _do_ love him don't you? You married him after all"

Helga wondered why it was still so difficult to say out loud that she loved Arnold. In highschool it was obviously because she was afraid of Arnold's reaction when he found out her deepest feelings for him. She also feared that people would think she had gone soft. For her tough exterior, she actually cared a great deal about what people thought about her. At least in highschool that was. Now that she found herself in the body and world of a 25 year old, she wasn't quite sure how she felt anymore. All she knew was that she still felt incredibly embarrassed to admit that she loved Arnold. A part of her also felt that when she did say the words for the first time, she wanted Arnold to be the first one to hear them.

Helga felt herself start to perspire under Brainy's intense gaze as if he were expecting her to admit it. Criminy what was his deal anyway? She wished this was back in highschool so she could just sock him one more time and avoid this whole situation. But as it was, this wasn't 2004 so she had to find some other way to slip out of the conversation.

"Well, would you look at the time!", Helga said as she glanced at her watch, "I should get going"

It had just been an excuse but the clock read 9:26 PM. How had time slipped by so fast? She swore she thought it was only 7 PM at the latest.

_Oh no_, Helga thought, _Arnold..._

* * *

><p>...<p>

Arnold watched the wisps of smoke curl around him as the flame to the last candle burnt itself out. With all the candles having been melted to a stump, he was now sitting all alone in the dark of the dining room. Cradling his face in his palm, Arnold let out a sigh as he looked at all the food he had prepared still laying out on the table, cold and untouched.

How stupid he had been to believe that he could turn everything around. It was almost as if the universe itself was working to ruin all chances he had to keep his marriage with Helga. Arnold let out a laugh which sounded small and pitiful as it echoed against the walls of the empty room. Maybe this was his karmic punishment. Now he understood how Helga had felt when he came home late on Valentines Day. He felt stupid and pathetic. Moreover, he felt incredibly remorseful of how much he had neglected Helga all this time. He hadn't even realized he had been doing it. Back then when Helga complained about he always came home late he had always thought of it as nagging. Afer all, in his mind he had just been busy with work trying to provide for the both of them, but now that he was in her position he understood how wrong he had been.

Just as Arnold was about to get up from his seat to clear the plates, he heard the clicking sound of a key turning in the front door.

"Where have you been?", he called out as he watched Helga enter the darkened house.

Helga let out a small yelp as she jumped from surprise.

"Criminy Arnold!", Helga yelled placing a hand over her chest, "What are you trying to do, give me a heart attack?"

She groped around the wall for the light switch and shaded her eyes from the sudden brightness as the yellow light bathed the room.

"I asked you a question Helga", Arnold rose from his chair and crossed over to the living room, "Where have you been?"

"What's it to you Football head?", Helga said nonchalantly as she slid off her blazer jacket and hung it over the coat rack.

"What's it to me? Helga, I'm your husband" Arnold's voice sounded even and calm but Helga noticed the slight edge to it that she could tell Arnold was trying hard to conceal. Somehow, Helga knew she shouldn't press him any further but her words were out before she could stop herself.

"Not by choice", Helga spat sarcastically, rolling her eyes at him.

Arnold's brows furrowed into those of anger but who was he really angry at? It wasn't Helga's fault for being late. She hadn't known he was planning something for her and she was right, it wasn't her choice that she was in this marriage with him. This was fifteen year old Helga after all not twenty-five year old Helga, somehow he had forgotten that. He had put these false hopes into his own mind. He was stupid for having done all this, it was pathetic really. If there was anyone he should be angry with it was himself and not Helga.

Arnold relaxed his expression and he closed his eyes as though he were exhausted. Sighing he walked over to the door of the study and opened it.

"Just forget it", he mumbled as he walked in, closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p>...<p>

"Arnold?", Helga whispered, knowing that he wouldn't be able to hear her calling him from in the study.

Was it something she had said? Of course it was. She knew she shouldn't have said what she had. Stupid, stupid, stupid! Helga slapped her forehead repeatedly. Why did she always have to say the most inane things she didn't even mean at the worst possible times? Arnold had clearly been in a bad mood and she had just gone and made him more upset. Great going Pataki.

Staring at the door to the study, Helga still wondered what she had done wrong. This was so uncharacteristic of Arnold. He wouldn't have been that upset just because she was a little late right? And she _had _left a note. Helga peered into the dining room and looked at the untouched food on the table.

_Oh no..._, Helga thought.

She set her briefcase down in the doorway and turned on the light to the dining room. She looked around at the decorations, the melted candle stubs and the vase of flowers which incidentally were her favorite. Had Arnold done all this just for her? Her heart swelled with love and sank with the realization of what she had done all at the same time. Arnold had gone out of his way to prepare a lovely meal for her and she had not only stood him up, but she had even insulted him on top of that.

"Oh criminy, I'm a Class A Jerk", Helga muttered to herself as she felt the guilt weigh down on her.

She peeked her head out of the dining room and stared at the door to the study again. Helga sighed and pressed herself against the wall of the dining room.

"Oh my dear beloved Arnold, what have I done? Why do I hurt the one person I love the most just to keep up this endless facade?"

Helga knew she had screwed up major and she had to find a way to apologize and make things right.

* * *

><p>...<p>

"Arnold?", Helga said as softly as she could as she opened the door to the study. She carried two mugs of hot cocoa in her hands—a peace offering.

He was lying on the couch, one arm folded back behind his head and he continued to stare up at the ceiling instead of glancing at her.

"I don't want to talk right now", Arnold said coldly.

"Well..too bad, you're just going to have to listen Football Head", Helga said brashly as she strode into the room. She set the mugs of hot cocoa on the desk and grabbed the chair, parking it in front of Arnold. Sitting backwards on the chair, she rubbed her arm sheepishly, not knowing where to begin. She was always terrible with apologies, especially when it came to Arnold. It always made her feel so vulnerable.

"Look Arnold, I uh...I guess I went a little too far just now", Helga started casting her eyes downwards, "I mean what I want to say is uh...maybe if you hadn't scared the bejeezus out of me I wouldn't have-"

Helga cut herself off when she noticed the annoyance return toArnold's face. She mentally face-palmed herself. Okay, so this wasn't going as smoothy as she thought it would. Helga let out of a big sigh and rolled her eyes up to the ceiling. She was just going to have to tell the truth this time.

"Okay fine, I guess what I'm trying to say is...I'm...I'm sorry if I'm difficult sometimes", Helga said softly, "You don't know what it's like Arnold. To wake up one day ten years older and realize that you haven't done anything with your life. You and Phoebe and everyone are so successful and I have nothing. I wanted something of my own too"

Arnold sat up and looked at her, his anger fading away quickly from his face. He looked at her with compassion and touched her arm as if to reassure her.

"Helga, I didn't know you felt that way..."

"Well...I uh..guess now you do", Helga replied awkwardly, trying not to look at Arnold.

"Helga...", Arnold said lifting up Helga's chin, "I'm glad you told me this. All I really want is to be there for you. Sometimes it just hurts when I feel like you're pushing me away. Because I want to know what you're feeling and I want to share your burdens."

"Why do you care so much?", Helga looked up at him, her voice quivered.

"Because I love you", Arnold said without hesitation looking gently into her eyes.

This was it. This was the moment Helga had been waiting for her entire life. Helga found herself staring into the irises of Arnold's kind green eyes and she felt her heart racing so fast she was afraid it would stop altogether. Any moment now she was waiting for the alarm clock to wake her up into reality. She knew this was the moment she had to confess to him that she loved him back. Three words. Just say it Helga Old Girl! Instead, what she actually said next made her want to slap herself.

"H-hey F-f-football Head, we should drink those hot chocolates before they get cold", Helga stuttered, breaking herself away from Arnold.

Helga imagined a mini Helga appearing on her shoulder, slapping her incessantly.

"Criminy you moron!", mini-Helga screamed at her, "You had this in the bag, how could you screw this up?"

"I know, shut up, leave me alone!", Helga hissed to her mini-me.

"Um, Helga? Are you okay?", Arnold touched her shoulder with concern.

"Y-yeah, fine", The mini-Helga disappeared with a poof as Helga snapped herself back into reality.

"Here", Helga said passing one of the mugs over to Arnold.  
>"Oh, thanks", Arnold said somewhat disappointedly as he took the hot chocolate from her.<p>

For the next five minutes, the two sat there in awkward silence. Helga was still recovering from what had just happened and she sat there on the couch next to Arnold, sipping away at her hot chocolate, trying desperately to calm her frazzled nerves.

"Hey Helga?", Arnold said breaking the silence.

"W-what is it Football Head?", Helga stuttered nervously.

"You have a little...", Arnold motioned to his lips.

"Oh" Helga said as she tried to wipe the whipped cream from her lips.

"No it's still there"

"Here?"

"Here, I got it", Arnold said as he leaned over to Helga. He wiped away the cream residue with his finger but didn't move away. Instead he continued to lean over her, staring intensely into her eyes.

"A-arnold?", Helga gasped as she realized how close he was. She felt like a little lamb cornered by a very sexy wolf, pinned to the couch.

Arnold's could feel his heart racing and he felt a little lightheaded. He leaned towards her, his face just inches from Helga's. He could see the irises of her deep blue eyes widen and her cheeks tinged with a deep scarlet blush but she didn't pull away. Tingles ran down his spine and he heard the rush of blood in his ears as Arnold slowly tilted his head and drew his lips closer to hers. Arnold closed his eyes; he could feel the heat of her lulled breath against his skin and then finally, the gentle brush of her lips on his.

He felt like fireworks were going off inside of his chest, the way his heart was pounding at what seemed like 300 beats per second. After having been married for four years and having dated for far longer, Arnold was pleasantly surprised that Helga could still invoke such strong feelings of desire in him. He was drawn back to a far more innocent time, it brought back memories of their first kiss.

The feeling of her soft plush lips on his, the way she whimpered so vulnerably, so adorably, the scent of her floral shampoo...It was more than he could handle. Arnold felt an inexplicable explosion of feelings of love and lust arise in him. A faint blush rose to his cheeks as he felt a familiar tightening in his pants, and he thanked God that he had more self control than he did as a teenager, because it was all he could do not to take Helga right then and there. He gripped the fabric of Helga's shirt tightly in silent frustration but forced himself to pull away from Helga before his carnal instincts took over him.

Helga's eyebrows were upturned in vulnerability. A slight smile graced her rosy lips and her lashes brushed across the tops of her pink cheeks as she shyly looked away from Arnold. A feeling of warmth washed over Arnold as he realized again how much he loved the woman sitting before him. Ten more years could pass, or twenty, or the rest of his life, but he knew he'd always love her.

* * *

><p>AN: Hi guys! Hope you liked this chapter. Sorry if there are a lot of grammatical errors. It's super late here and I'm really tired to proofread right now. I just wanted to get this chapter up ASAP because I'm going to be super busy with school and won't get another chance to update for the next several months. Anyways, after eight chapters H&A FINALLY kiss! Please leave a review and tell me what you thought :)


End file.
